Fateful Decisions!
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Chunin Exams are here, Sakura has ended her childhood crush on Sasuke and meets someone she is drawn too, does he feels the same, what happens when he has to choose between his first Love or his country? GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**READ AUTHOR NOTE!**

**A/n: Hey! I know what some of you are thinking…'why is she writing more stories, she'll be over worked and stressed'! well I'm just telling you know I have 4 unfinished stories up and I am not the least bit stressed I work on them when I want too…and I don't update fast because I force myself too…it is because I do not stop writing when I'm done with a chapter…I just write until I am bored with it! And sometimes I get writers block and need to work on another story to clear my mind…but note I have never once been stressed…so I'm telling you all right now…please do not lecture me on how writing more and more stories will stress me…because it doesn't I write when I feel like it and when a new idea pops into my head I write it out…so please don't waste your review on that! Ok R&R**

**(P.S. ok this is a GaaraxSakura fic, it takes place during the Chunin exams, Sakura does not like Sasuke anymore knowing he wont like her back and she got over it, ok since this is fiction I will be adding something that didn't happen, lol! Oh and since I like Sakura with short hair, she cut it after she stopped liking Sasuke.)**

**Fateful Decisions!**

"Naruto, stop getting beat up by little kids" Sakura sighed watching as Konohamaru and two other kids tackle Naruto.

"What a loser," someone said from behind, Sakura turned around to see a boy in black with purple make-up on his face and behind him a blonde the her hair in four ponytails.

"You want some of this!" Naruto yelled at him, he just laughed "please I could take the whole thing," he said cockily.

"Kankuro stop it" the blonde ordered, "what he's the one who want a fight," Kankuro said.

Sakura just glared at him, 'what an ass' she thought,** 'let's kill him we can take that weirdo on!' **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Ow!" Kankuro yelled holding his arms, "don't mess with me team, outsider" Sasuke said from a tree above, Sakura sighed 'Sasuke'

She had given up on him about two weeks ago and he didn't seem to notice or at least she didn't see any change in him, 'oh well' she sighed again, they were still friends.

"Temari, Kankuro stop fooling around" a voice ordered, Sakura looked up to see another boy on the tree with Sasuke, but he was upside-down and he had red hair and a giant gourd on his back.

'**What a hottie!'** Inner Sakura cheered; 'he is really cute, I think he is even better looking then Sasuke' Sakura blushed at her thought of the red head.

"Come on Gaara we were just having fun," Kankuro pleaded, 'Gaara so that's his name' Sakura thought never leaving her eyes off him.

"Stop including me with you, you did this on your own!" Temari yelled, "Just shut up and let's go! We are supposed to be training for the chunin exams" Gaara glared at them.

'He's going to be in the chunin exams! Yes I'll get to see him!' Sakura cheered inside.

Gaara looked at Sakura, 'why is she staring at me?...pink what a strange girl…' he thought disappearing in a gust of sand and appearing before her.

He had a kanji engraved on his forehead that read love, 'wow, it looks really good with his hair' she thought.

Sakura turned bright red, "girl what is your name?" he ordered, Sakura turned a deeper red, "Sakura" she squeaked.

'What is wrong with her? She is all red' Gaara thought, he looked at her strangely.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, now she began to look like a cherry, "no, your name suits you" he sighed and walked back to the other two.

Sasuke jumped down beside Sakura and Naruto, "what was your name again" Sasuke snarled, Gaara turned his head to the side, 'this one is an idiot' Gaara inwardly sighed.

"Sabaku no Gaara" he said, then walked off with the others, Sakura stared at the place where he was, 'he was soo cute and even cuter up close, but he has very dark circles under his eyes, I wonder if he is an insomniac'

"Hey guys I'll see you later" Sakura said walking off waving to the boys, once she was around the corner she dashed trying to find where Gaara went.

"Naruto" Sasuke said facing the blonde loud mouth ninja, "what? I want to go get some ramen" he complained.

"Do you think something is wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at him "you mean when she was red, no Sasuke you really are out of it today aren't you" Naruto sighed.

"She was blushing dumb ass," Naruto said blankly before walking off, "no I mean she hasn't asked me out once the past two weeks" Sasuke stopped him.

"Oh that's right you don't know, she gave up on you two weeks ago said it was to much trouble or something I think she seems happier though," Naruto began.

"Well what ever I'm going to go get some ramen wanna come?" he asked lazily, Sasuke nodded "why not"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura just finished looking all over for Gaara, she sighed 'I looked everywhere' she sighed again 'I guess I'll just go to my favorite spot in the park'

Sakura walked sadly into the park and headed for a hill that over looked the entire park where a large cherry blossom tree grew.

Sakura made her way up the hill, when she noticed a red haired boy sitting under it with his dark eyes closed.

'Gaara!' she inwardly cheered as her face lit up, she walked up to him, and he looked like he was in meditation.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked sweetly, Gaara twitched 'how dares interrupts my meditation' he thought angrily.

He opened one eye and saw the girl from earlier 'it's that Sakura girl'; "sure" he said trying his best to be nice to the Konoha shinobi.

Sakura sat besides him and looked at the setting sun, "so I can tell you're from wind country" she smiled at him.

He looked at her, 'why is she even trying isn't she afraid of me' he wondered, he nodded.

"What is it like there?" she asked, he just stared at her "well…" he started he was not very good at socializing, "its…sandy" he stated.

Sakura giggled, 'wow he is so new at this' she looked at him, "you know the chunin exams are beginning tomorrow"

"You are participating?" he asked, she nodded "you are too right" she blushed, 'why does she keep turning red?' he thought.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked, she stared at him "yea why?" she nervously questioned, "you red" he pointed out.

Sakura turned even redder, "ugh…ugh…I'm just a little flustered" she lied, "ok" Gaara said closing his eyes again.

"So" she interrupted him, he growled "I am trying to meditate" she glared at him, "well you don't have to be rude about it!"

His eyes shot open and he watched her walk off, 'my god Konoha has weird girls' he thought trying to meditate again.

But his mind kept traveling back to the girl named Sakura, "what the fuck?" he said aloud.

He gave up and decided to go back to the apartment they were residing in, Gaara sighed as he walked into the apartment greeted by Baki, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Gaara rest up, we need you all in good condition for the exams," Baki informed as he went into his room, "night Gaara" they both said before heading for bed.

Gaara sat by the window and watched the sky, it was a full moon, a picture of Sakura flashed in his head, 'what is going on?' he questioned himself.

"Why can I not forget her?" he wondered, "she was the only person who has talked to me willingly so comfortably"

Gaara shook his head and went into meditation, 'tomorrow will be a long day' he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura waited by the academy for Naruto and Sasuke, "Gaara" she said dreamily, "Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, followed by Sasuke.

"Come on you guys were late!" Sakura called as they all ran to the building; finally they arrived to the doors leading to the exam hall.

Naruto busted through the doors making a dramatic entrance, everyone stared at the three, and Sakura gulped 'I hate it when people look at me'

Sakura saw Gaara was staring at her at first but suddenly looked away, Sakura's head dropped down.

"WELCOME ALL!" a voice boomed, everyone looked and saw a big bald man speaking to all the contestants.

Sakura looked around the room and saw Lee, Neji, and TenTen in a corner, also Hinata, Kiba, and Shino closer to them, and then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji against the opposite wall.

Sakura also noticed tree suspicious looking sound shinobi, but Sakura ignored it and began to pay attention to the man in black.

Soon they were led into a room where they were given pieces of paper with numbers on them.

"Please find the seat that corresponds with you seat" the man informed, Sakura found her seat and located Sasuke and Naruto, she nodded to them.

She heard the seat beside her be taken and looked to see who it was, 'G-Gaara' she turned red.

There he sat with that gourd of his beside his chair, she just stared at him, 'oh my god he is sitting beside me'

He looked at her, 'great I'm trying to get her out of my mind and I end up sitting beside her' he sighed, '…a very long day'

"Konichuwa, Gaara-kun" Sakura blushed, Gaara just stared at her, 'what did she just call me?' he puzzled.

"Here are the rules!" the man started, Sakura looked around everyone was seated and there were teacher on all the walls.

"It will be a written exam and the rules are: if you get caught cheating you will be disqualified, you have three chances if you get three strikes it is over!" he announced.

'A written exam!' Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all thought, 'crap Naruto will fail,' Sakura gulped, Sasuke frowned, 'Oh god Sakura-chan and Sasuke are going to kill me!' Naruto thought.

"And if even one of you fails…you all fail!" he laughed, 'Oh crap!' Sasuke and Sakura shouted in they're heads.

'Yup completely dead," Naruto teared, Gaara looked at Sakura she looked worried, 'probably an idiot' he thought.

"Now begin the test!" he yelled, everyone began reading the questions, Gaara read the first one, he twitched 'what is this? An impossible question'

He then heard something, a pencil writing on paper, he looked out of the corner of his eye; Sakura was already on the 3rd question.

Gaara sat there for about 20 minutes, eyes closed analyzing the situation, 'I got it' he opened his eyes, 'well that was a pretty good trick' he thought.

Sasuke sat smiling, 'so that's it huh? We are supposed to cheat, it is to test our sneaky-ness, I'm sure that Sakura has figured it out, but I don't know about Naruto'

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, 'ok Sakura lets see how far you have gotten'

Suddenly the exam teachers called out a few numbers and told them and they're teams to leave for cheating, Sakura smiled in satisfaction 'almost done only two more questions to go'

Gaara placed two fingers over his left eye; suddenly an eye began to form from sand particles.

The eye eased over to Sakura and began to read her paper, soon he began coping her paper, and soon he was finished and dissolved the third eye.

Naruto panicked, 'what am I supposed to do?' he thought long and hard, "Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered, 'when did she get there!' Naruto thought.

"You can copy off of me" she blushed and slide her paper near him, he smiled "arigato Hinata" he whispered back.

"Times Up!" the teacher yelled, Sakura sat up from her nap and looked around 'wow not a lot of people are left' she thought.

"Ok please pass all of your tests forward" he told the remaining few, the teachers quickly scanned over the tests.

"Congratulations, you remaining few pass" they announced, Sakura smiled 'good Naruto caught on' she looked at Gaara 'I'm glad he made it too' she smiled.

He noticed her, "what?" he asked with his emotion-less face, "well Gaara-kun, I was wonder if well maybe," Sakura began.

"Ok report to the caged area tomorrow at 9:00am, you teachers will give you directions" they teachers interrupted her.

'She is the most annoying person I have ever met,' he thought 'but' he looked at her 'she seems to find talking to me interesting'

'She is kind of cute' he gazed, 'no I can't, I won't' he told himself, "well Gaara-kun I was wondering," she blushed.

'I won't let this progress' he broke his thoughts, "no" he stated picking his gourd up as he stood.

He stayed there for a bit, he looked in the corner of his eye to see her sitting in defeat she had the saddest look on her face.

Gaara placed his hand over his heart and clenched the shirt there, 'I haven't had this pain for about 6 years,' he thought sadly.

He walked off as Temari and Kankuro followed, Sasuke and Naruto came behind her, "hey Sakura good job on the test you didn't even have to cheat" Sasuke said.

"Let's go" she said sadly, they walked out of the building it was around sunset, "I'll see you two tomorrow" Sakura sighed and walked in the direction of the park.

She reached her spot by the cherry blossom tree on the small hill and sat against the trunk, "Gaara you are so confusing" she said aloud.

Sakura sat and watched the sunset; Gaara walked up and saw her asleep against the tree.

He frowned, 'why is she everywhere' he complained, **'what a pretty little cherry blossom'** Shukaku smirked, 'shut up' Gaara commanded.

Gaara walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her, he looked at her facial features, she was beautiful, and he reached his hand out and touched her cheek.

The second he touched it he tore it back, "what am I doing" he whispered to himself.

He looked at her face again, "see you tomorrow" he whispered and then disappeared in a swirl of sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello…yes people have been telling me this is a good story because it is such a different theme which is true I haven read a story near close to the theme it has…Oh well thank you my faithful Reviewers! Much Love is given to you! R&R please! And yes people I did skip most of those fighting parts because I really can't rewrite fights I can only make them up! So be prepared! **

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked up to a big caged area, "wow" Naruto gapped, Sakura and Sasuke stared in awe.

They looked around and saw the others along with, 'Gaara' Sakura sighed, there were also a couple other shinobi from grass and fire there.

Gaara looked at Sakura's said face, he held the area where his heart was, 'why does she make me feel this pain when she is sad,' he wondered.

Temari looked at Gaara "is everything alright Gaara?" she asked, her sisterly instincts taking over.

He glared at her, "I'm fine" he said shortly, he looked back at Sakura she was sitting under a tree and Naruto and Sasuke were talking a little ways away from her.

"Ok welcome all who passed the first test," Anko announced, everyone looked at her and listened for further instructions, "alright at the center of this forest is a building you must make it there with both the heaven and earth scrolls in 5 days"

"Each team will get one scroll and a number then you will head for your number gate to be let in, ok will all sign these forms just in case and then you will be given a scroll secretly" Anko finished.

"Also you are not allowed to read the scrolls!"

We all lined up to a secure booth and finally headed out to our gate, I was holding our earth scroll, and I hide it in my kunai pack.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood at their gate, 'why will she not get out of my mind' Gaara thought angrily, 'no one has ever caused me this before'

'**I think you love her'** Shukaku taunted, 'I do not' he retorted, **'oh but I think you do, she was nice to you and still is even though you turned her down, she still looks at you with longing'** Shukaku smirked.

'Damn it shut up!' Gaara yelled in his mind and Shukaku was silenced, suddenly a whistle was heard and the doors flung open and they all ran in.

It had been a day now no sleep or rest and they couldn't feel anyone's chakra to find the heaven scroll this was beginning to agitate Sakura.

Sakura ran behind her two comrades unable to get Sabaku no Gaara out of her mind, he was just so attracting and they did say opposites attract.

Sakura sighed, then suddenly heard something, "what was that?" she asked, "You heard it too?" Sasuke questioned.

Suddenly a woman from grass came out and threw kunai at them, but they easily dodged them.

Then out of nowhere a giant snake appeared and attacked Naruto knocking him out cold.

Sakura saw Naruto begin to fall, she threw a kunai and it latched in his jacket and stuck him to a tree.

"What an annoying girl you are," she said and suddenly Sakura's vision blurred and went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke standing below her, "S…Sasuke!" her eyes went wide with terror as she saw the grass woman's neck grow long and lung at him, digging it's teeth into his neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted running towards him, he fell down in agony Sakura pulled him in her arms, "what did you do to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

The woman laughed and pulled off her face, revealing a very pale snake like looking man, "Sasuke-kun please come to me if you wish for power and with that he disappeared.

Sasuke passed out, Sakura began to cry, 'what happened?' she looked at Naruto who was still unconscious; Sakura carried Sasuke and Naruto to the forest floor.

She placed them in a tree that had a cave like design to it, she sat and watched the two, and Sasuke had a wet cloth on his forehead.

Sakura sighed 'I have to protect them' she said to her self, hours went by and they still did not awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sat down in the middle of a small clearing, he had just killed three fire shinobi and acquired a heaven scroll, and they would soon head out since they had the two they needed.

Gaara sat and meditated still aware of his surroundings, he drifted into his meditation and had a dream of some sort.

_Gaara's dream type thing…_

_Gaara stood on the hill he first talked to Sakura, he looked at the village and smiled, 'it will be easy to invade this weak village' he thought._

"_Gaara-kun!" he heard his name, he looked to where the voice came from and saw Sakura, "Konichuwa Gaara-kun!" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_He went wide eyed and looked at her smiling face, she looked at him with her emerald eyes, "you know Gaara-kun I love my village, do you love your village?" she asked._

_He stared at her, "no" he replied, "why Gaara-kun don't you have people you love there, you should always be willing to protect your loved ones, even if it cost your life" she smiled._

_He looked at her, "I have no loved ones to protect" he stated, she stared at him sadly, "well Gaara-kun you may have no loved ones but I know someone who loves you"_

"_No one loves me," he said with no emotion, "I do"_

Gaara's eyes shot open, he was breathing hard, "What is happening to me" he whispered.

Then he heard it, a scream, he got up and walked over to where he heard it, he saw Sakura all bloodied up and bruised with a kunai in her arm, leg, and side.

He saw a sound ninja on the ground beaten up, covered in blood, then he saw two others, Sakura was breathing hard and had her head down.

Gaara held his heart area again, 'THEY WILL PAY!' he shouted inside, the seemed leader threw kunai at her, but Sakura was too tired to move.

Suddenly a shield of sand formed in front of her, Sakura's went wide eyed, then in a swirl of sand Gaara appeared in front of her.

He turned around and kneeled down, she looked up at him, he reached out and touched her cheek, "are these the people who hurt you?" he asked.

Sakura flung herself on him hugging him, "they came and told me they were trying to kill Sasuke and then I tried to protect them, but I can't I'm just too weak" she cried.

Gaara still shocked she was hugging him, he held her to comfort her, "and here you are saving me" she cried, "I know that I could never have affection from you but thank you! I was so scared"

Gaara held her closer, she was so fragile, it hurt him to see her cry "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to irritate you, I…I just fell in love with you" she cried into his chest.

His eyes widened, "what did you say?" he asked, but then sound waves were sent his way but he blocked them with his sand.

Soon he started batting them around with his sand, "lets retreat we will get Sasuke later!" the leader ordered.

Then they got the fallen sound Nin and ran off, Gaara looked at her again, "what did you say?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him then away, "I said…I fell in love with you"

Gaara grabbed her chin and faced her towards him and then kissed her, Sakura was at first shocked but then she fell into the kiss.

Naruto woke up and sat up, he looked over and saw Sakura and that Gaara guy…KISSING! Naruto snickered silently, 'finally she found someone who loves her back'

He lay back down and pretended to go to sleep, Sakura and Gaara broke apart, she leaned on his chest "thank you" she whispered with a smile.

Gaara lightly laughed, "what?" she asked, "and I thought you just liked to annoy me" she smiled, "I do like doing that too though"

He smirked, then looked and saw the three kunai in her he pulled them all out, "now I have someone to protect" he whispered, "what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" he said picking her up, "you ok?" he questioned, she nodded and he set her down, "I guess I have to go find Temari and Kankuro" he sighed.

"Here" he handed her a heaven scroll, "but don't you need this?" she asked, "I have another so don't worry" he smirked.

"Thanks" she smiled, he pulled her in and kissed her again, and blushed "I like that" Gaara smirked.

"So do I" she said as they kissed again, Naruto sat up again and smiled, Sasuke woke and sat up holding his head, he looked at Naruto and followed his gaze.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, Sakura and Gaara broke their kiss and looked at Sasuke, "what are you doing!" he shouted, "what do you care and your not the boss of me" Sakura said still in Gaara's arms.

"I have to go" Gaara told Sakura, "be safe" he commanded, she nodded and buried her head in his chest "I will".

Then he disappeared in a swirl of sand, Sasuke and Naruto stood up, "You go Sakura" Naruto cheered, Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"What was that about?" Sasuke demanded, "Sasuke you don't rule her life besides she doesn't like you any more and why do you even care!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Because…" Sakura started, "Sasuke shut the hell up!" Sakura yelled, "I have my own personal life and it doesn't include you it includes Gaara-kun!"

"You don't even know him" Sasuke huffed, "I do to I have talked to him a lot," Sakura replied, "when?" he smirked, "everyday since we first meet them, now end of discussion" Sakura glared.

"Ok guys lets go we need to go get a heaven scroll" Naruto sighed, Sakura smiled "nope we just have to get to the building"

"Sakura-chan you are amazing! Where did you get that!" Naruto cheered, "Gaara-kun gave it to me as a present" she smirked "so lets go"

They all began running to the center when the building was as fast as possible not to run into any other shinobi.

'She kissed him…she betrayed me!-She doesn't like you anymore' Naruto's voice interrupted.

Sasuke glared at nothing as they continued, it took them a day and a half to reach the stupid place.

Finally the saw the big doors leading in, as the entered they saw writing on the wall, Sakura read it.

"It's missing two words, I think we need to open the scrolls to find the missing words," she stated.

They took out both scrolls and Sakura counted to three as they opened them both at the same time.

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared, "Oi" he smiled beneath his mask, "you all did very well and Sakura god job with knowing the scrolls contained the two missing words"

"You all pass the second part of the exam" he smiled, Sakura and Naruto jumped up and down cheering, Kakashi saw Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" he asked, "well, you see sensei Sakura was…she was kissing that sand shinobi with the red hair" Sasuke whispered.

"So what Sasuke it is not against our laws for anyone to have a foreign relationship," he stated to Sasuke.

"Besides I have never seen you take an interest in Sakura before, so why does it bother you," Kakashi wondered.

"It doesn't" he huffed, Kakashi shrugged, "ok now we must move on to the next part of the test" Kakashi lead them all into the next room.

It was huge and looked like a battle field type arena; they saw Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and those three sound people that attacked Sakura.

They walked in and got in their line, "Welcome all" the Hokage greeted, "we will now begin the nest part of the exams"

"You will all be matched off randomly by our screen in a one-on-one battle, these are the preliminaries so try your best to win!" the Hokage smiled.

An instructor came up, "I will be the referee and the rules are…there are no rules, so now let us begin"

The screen began shuffling the names, "up first we have," the instructor called "Sasuke Uchiha against Yoroi Akago"

"Now will the rest of the candidates please go to the upper level," he said as they walked towards the stairs.

Sasuke and Yoroi stood facing each other down on the lower level, Sakura walked behind Gaara; he smiled at her cute-ness.

Sakura went up the left stair case while Gaara went up the right, he sighed 'damn teachers'

Soon Sasuke and Yoroi's battle began but Sakura wasn't even paying attention, she stared at Gaara the whole time.

Of course she didn't know the whole time he was watching her as well, suddenly Sakura felt something move her hand it turned it to where it was open facing her.

Then she saw something forming in her hand, she smiled and saw it was a cherry blossom made of sand.

"What's that?" Naruto and Kakashi asked, Sakura yelped and blushed and hid it from their eyes.

"Did Gaara give you that?" Naruto asked loudly, "who's this Gaara, Sakura?" Kakashi persisted.

Sakura turned even redder, Gaara twitched 'that Naruto person is going to make this so hard' Gaara thought.

"Sakura-chan! Did he, did Gaara give you that!" Naruto yelled, now all the attention was on them, 'great' Sakura was a cherry now.

Temari and Kankuro looked over at them, "what is he talking about Gaara?" Temari asked, "Nothing!" he snapped trying with all his power not to blush.

"I'm going to go see what it is" Temari stated and walked over to the other platform.

Once she reached where Naruto and Sakura were, "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, "KANKURO!" she called from over, "what" he sighed.

"It's a sand cherry blos-" Temari couldn't even finish before she was dragged back by sand.

"Not a word" he glared, Temari nodded, everyone's attention went back to the match except for Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura smiled, "Kakashi-sensei I have to use the restroom," turning her head to face him "ok, hurry back"

Sakura began to walk towards the exit and walked through the big door way, she wait along the wall until she saw Gaara come through them too.

She smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway, "come on Gaara-kun" her smile grew.

He stopped, "what's wrong? She asked, he smirked "here is good" he pulled her in and kissed her.

Soon that innocent kiss turned into a hot little make out session, Sakura had her hand wound around his neck and Gaara had his arms around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi-sensei where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, Kakashi looked over and noticed Gaara was gone too, 'hehehehe my dear little Sakura is so naughty' he thought.

"Look there she is now" Kakashi smiled as Sakura walked up the stairs and Gaara walked back up the other stairs.

She was back beside Kakashi, "so Sakura is Gaara a good kisser?" Kakashi taunted, Sakura turned blood red.

"So he is" Kakashi chuckled, Naruto laughed as well, "where's Sasuke?" she tried to change the subject.

"He is in the infirmary, quite a lot has gone on, Naruto has already faced Kiba and Neji and Hinata have already fought" Kakashi smiled at his student.

"Next up will be Yamanaka Ino against Haruno Sakura" the teacher said, Sakura sighed 'great'

Sakura and Ino stared at each other, Sakura looked up at Gaara who was watching her intently, and she smiled up at him.

"Begin" the examiner said jumping out of the way, immediately Sakura and Ino charged at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino caught Sakura in a trap, she couldn't move, 'damn it' Sakura thought, Ino then made her hand sign for her mind transfer.

Ino fell limp and Sakura had an empty look on her face, "what's going on?" Temari asked, "I don't know" Gaara replied.

'Hahaha…I win Sakura' Ino thought, 'mind transfer complete' Ino smiled, 'INO!' a voice boomed, Ino looked around; she turned around to see…Sakura?

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' she yelled, growing 10 times bigger and grabbing Ino in her hand a squeezing her.

'I have to undo the jutsu before she kills me' Ino panicked and formed the hand signs and flew out of Sakura's body.

Ino stood up, her body ached, 'damn this will have to be my last attack' Ino said to herself.

Sakura stood up a smirk on her face, 'this will be my last attack' Sakura thought; she looked up at Gaara and then back down to Ino.

"Oh Ino I forgot to tell you, you can have Sasuke, I found someone much better, some who acknowledges me" Sakura looked at Gaara one last time.

Sakura and Ino ran towards each other once again throwing their best punches, Sakura smacked Ino in the face and Ino hit Sakura hard.

They fell back onto their backs, they tried to get up but fell back down unconscious, Gaara was holding on the railing so hard his knuckles were white.

Temari inwardly chuckled, 'he might just be in love,' her smile turned from a smile to a frown, 'don't get to attached Gaara remember the mission'

Kakashi went and got Sakura as Ino's teacher got Ino, the placed them on the second level.

Gaara walked over to the other platform, he walked up to Sakura and kneeled down inspecting her.

She had a couple of bruises but nothing major, good thing too or Gaara would have killed the blonde girl.

"Next up will be Sabaku no Gaara against Rock Lee" he announced, Sakura opened her eyes hearing the loud ruckus.

She saw Gaara, "w-what happened?" she asked, "you and the blonde tied" he said calmly, a frown etched her face.

"Don't worry" he smirked, "ok I have to go know it is my turn" he whispered, he helped her up and she stood by Kakashi and watched Gaara disappear in a swirl of sand down to the arena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura watched as Gaara got up unharmed, it confused her because it looked as if Lee did some real damage, and Gaara even got a little carried away and broke Lee's arm and leg.

They even had to stop Gaara from killing Lee, this worried Sakura a bit, Gaara looked a bit unstable during the battle but she would worry about that later.

Gaara looked up to Sakura who smiled back at him, 'I got to carried away, but I want more' Gaara thought** 'then get more, kill more'** Shukaku taunted.

Soon all the other matches were over and the finalist's were: Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and that sound leader.

"Now the next part of the exam will be in one month" the examiner shouted, Sakura walked up to Gaara "congratulations" she smiled.

"Now can we get out of here?" she asked him, he smirked and grabbed her hand and they were gone in a swirl of sand.

They appeared back in Konoha, Sakura giggled, "that power is so cool" he just looked at her, "so…" he started "you want to do anything?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Ok here is the next chapter! I hope you like it worked really hard on it! It was 12 pages on Microsoft! Well R&R please!**

Sakura looked at the sun it was about to set, "why don't we go to the bridge it is really pretty during the sunset" she suggested.

He smiled at her, "ok" he said as they walked in the direction of the bridge, Sakura smiled as she grabbed Gaara's hand and led the way.

They made it to the bridge surrounded by cherry blossom trees, "you like these don't you" Gaara smirked.

Gaara reached up and grabbed the perfect one and placed it in her hair just right, "now the name really fits you" he looked into her eyes.

She blushed and looked away, "you know what I like most about you Gaara," Sakura began twiddling her fingers.

"What?" he smirked, he sure seemed to be doing that a lot more, "well you stand out, your so much different then all the others, your red hair, your really cute, and…you have the same eyes as me" she blushed.

He smiled sadly, "we might have the same eyes but yours are filled with happiness and joy, while mine are filled with sorrow and hate"

Sakura looked at him, "Gaara," he looked at her, "my eyes are only like this because of you," she smiled.

He stared at her; Sakura held Gaara's hand again "I can help change your eyes if you let me"

He pulled her to him and kissed her, **'what a perfect little cherry blossom'** Shukaku smirked, 'I'll say'

They continued kissing, "Sakura!" a voice shouted, they slightly broke apart Sakura groaned "why can't we just have no interruptions," she sighed.

Gaara was getting tired of these occurrences too, Sakura looked over to see Sasuke, "what do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked totally ticked now.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, Sakura glared at him, "ok Sasuke let me get this through your apparently thick head" Sakura said angrily.

"Whether you like it or not I like Gaara and he like me and you have absolutely NO say in it what so ever! Got it!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara smirked, 'stupid Uchiha' he thought, Sakura grabbed Gaara and they walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month had passed and Gaara and Sakura had spent A LOT of time together, they did take breaks when they had to train with their teams.

It was the morning of the last part of the chunin exams, Gaara looked at the clock '3:00am' he sighed.

Gaara closed his eyes and went into meditation remembering a certain time he and Sakura spent together.

_Flashback…_

"_Gaara?" Sakura spoke, he looked down at her, she was sitting in his lap "what is Suna like?" she asked playing with his hair._

"_It's very…sandy" he replied, "Do you like it there?" he pondered the question, "not really…" he sighed._

"_Why not?" she wondered, "for lots of reasons…I just don't have good memories there" he said sadly._

"_Oh...would you still be willing to die for your village I mean don't you have people you love there?" she was so full of damn questions._

"_I love Konoha, it's so peaceful, but the only reason I really love it, is because all my friends and family are here and they are precious to me and I would do anything to protect them" she smiled._

_Gaara froze, 'that dream' he tried to rid his mind of it, "Gaara, you are precious to me and I would do anything to protect you" she said leaning back onto his chest._

"_You are my precious person, Sakura" he said holding her closer to him, 'I will always protect you,' he made a secret promise to himself._

_End Flashback…_

Gaara sighed, "Sakura…" he whispered, he looked at the clock again, it was 7:00 now, he got up and got something to eat as he saw his brother, sister, and sensei come from there rooms.

"You ready Gaara" Temari yawned, "you know the plan" Kankuro added, Baki, his sensei looked at him, "carry the mission out with perfection" he ordered.

"I always do…" Gaara said before walking out, he walked down the street to Sakura's house, he approached her small abode.

He jumped to the roof to her window and knocked on it; Sakura walked up to it and opened the window.

"Gaara" she whispered in surprise, "what are you doing here?" she asked, only then did he realize she was in only a towel.

He turned a light shade of pink, "sorry" he turned around, "hurry come in," she pulled him in.

He couldn't help but stare at her she was beautiful, "sorry I was just coming to get you," 'damn hormones!' Gaara yelled in his head.

Sakura blushed, "sorry I was running a little late," she went to her dresser and got out her cloths, she stared at him.

"What?" he asked, "turn around!" she ordered, he immediately turned around, he heard the towel drop down to the floor, 'oh god, oh god' he panicked.

Images flooded his head, he tried to rid them but more flew in, he closed his eyes and began slow breathing, "Sakura could you please hurry" he said about to loose control and pounce her.

"All done," she smiled he turned around to see her in her usual attire, her short pink hair, and beautiful green eyes.

He smirked "you ready" she nodded, "mom I'm leaving now, bye" she yelled downstairs as the headed out the window.

Soon enough the reached the coliseum, Sakura kissed Gaara "good luck" she smiled and headed up to the stands.

Sakura found a place by Ino, "hi Ino" she smiled, "so how are you and Gaara doing" she smirked back.

Sakura blushed, "that good huh?" they both laughed, Ino looked up "hey Choji I saved you a seat!" Ino called, as Choji sat beside her setting a back filled with bags of chips.

Sakura and Ino sweat-dropped, "well this will be a very interesting day," Ino said looking out at all the arena.

Sakura looked up and saw the Hokage and smiled then she looked beside him, the Kazekage, she frowned 'so that's Gaara's father' yes Gaara told Sakura about his past.

Sakura sighed and looked at the arena as well, as the participants all came out she searched and found Gaara, he looked up into the stands to find Sakura he spotted her pink hair.

Gaara sighed, 'I don't know anymore' he looked at Temari and Kankuro, they didn't want to do this either, but if they didn't they would be in serious trouble for being traitors.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Naruto came sliding in, Gaara sighed again he looked at Sakura again, **'why do something that will make the only person that loves you hate you?'** Shukaku asked.

Gaara looked at his brother and sister, 'because if I don't they will pay for it' he answered.

Gaara looked up and saw his father, he glared at him hoping that he would see, **'you're going to loose the perfect mate,'** Shukaku said lazily, **'and I won't let you live it down'**

"Now the first match will consist of Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto" the examiner shouted to the crowds above.

"Will the other participants please make their way to their designated area" he asked, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Shino made their way up to their platform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Neji and Naruto were in craters from their last attacks, Neji pulled himself up, breathing heavily.

He walked over to the other crater to see an unconscious Naruto, "this match is over I win," Neji huffed and began walking off.

But then out of the ground Naruto popped out and punched Neji right under the jaw.

Neji lay on the ground unable to move now, Neji chuckled "I guess I underestimated you"

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto" the examiner shouted, the crowd went wild, "YEA! NARUTO!" Sakura cheered for her friend.

Naruto gave her thumbs up and waved to the rest of the crowd, "the next match will be…Kankuro against Aburame Shino" he announced.

"I can't show one of the secret weapons for the mission it is not my battle that is important anyway, it is Gaara's" Kankuro whispered to Temari, she nodded.

"Examiner I give up" Kankuro called from the platform, "ok Aburame Shino wins by default"

"Then now we move on to Nara Shikamaru and Temari" he called, Temari jumped down eager for a battle.

Shikamaru sighed, 'why do I only have to fight women, I should just give up like that Sand guy' he thought.

Naruto came behind him, "You can do it Shikamaru!" he said knocking him off the balcony.

"Go get her Shikamaru" Naruto yelled, "Hey, wait where is Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow with his very clever planning, but then he did something no one expected, he raised his hand as did Temari.

"I give up" he said lazily, Temari was shocked; "ok Temari wins this match" the examiner said surprised by the turn out.

"Now for the final match, Sabaku no Gaara against Uchiha Sasuke-what? Sasuke is not here…the Hokage says wait 10 minutes before we forfeit him," the examiner repeated the shinobi behind him.

10 minutes later…

Leafs appeared everywhere and in the center appeared Sasuke and Kakashi, "well, well look who decided to show up" the examiner smirked.

"Sorry about that" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head, "well hurry up and exit the arena and you Sabaku no Gaara come down here"

Sasuke glared at him, "yes come down here so I can defeat you in front of you whore, who belongs to me by the way"

Gaara glared at him, the sand in his gourd was going crazy, "come on down she'll come running back to me once I defeat you" Sasuke smirked.

Gaara was fuming and teleported himself with his sand to the arena, he looked up and saw Sakura smiling at him, she got up to the railing "YOU CAN DO IT GAAAR-KUN!" she yelled happily.

"I KNOW YOU CAN! GOOD LUCK!" she waved, he actually smiled to her, he turned and looked back at Sasuke, and he was going to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was on the wall charging something that looked like electricity, Gaara was in a sand hollow, it looked unpenatratable.

Sakura watched as Sasuke ran towards Gaara with his arm charged with Chidori, so she heard, Sasuke smashed his hand into the sand hollow.

Suddenly a scream was heard, "Gaara" Sakura said worriedly, Sasuke's hand was in the sand hollow when Sasuke let out a screech of pain.

Sasuke tried to pull his arm out, he ripped it out but something was holding on to it, it stretched out but then released Sasuke and went back into the sand hollow.

Then the sand hollow began to crack revealing a bleeding Gaara, Gaara looked as if he was well psycho.

Sakura stared at Gaara, she was about to jump down when suddenly she felt sleepy, "dispel" she heard her sensei and Gai shout.

She made quick hand signs, and "dispel" she looked around it was an illusionary technique.

She looked up and the Kazekage had the Hokage hostage, her eyes went wide in horror, Temari and Kankuro jumped down and got Gaara.

"Sensei we will take Gaara to recover his chakra so we can finish the invasion" Kankuro said to their teacher.

Then a huge boom was heard, she panicked looking at Sasuke and the examiner, "Sasuke go stop them they were planning something," the examiner said to Sasuke.

Sasuke began to chase after them, when the sand sensei tried to stop him, the examiner took him on.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening, then an ANBU member jumped to the front and several sound shinobi joined him.

Sakura was so confused, "Sakura go wake Naruto and Shikamaru and follow Sasuke he will need help, you must take the sand siblings down" Kakashi ordered.

It felt as if someone stabbed her heart, Sakura looked back up to the Hokage there was now a dark shield around them.

"Sakura go this is an 'A' rank mission, now go!" he ordered as him and Gai took on the sound shinobi.

Sakura nodded and went and undid the illusion on Naruto and Shikamaru who wasn't under it he just didn't want to be part of it.

Sakura explained to them the mission quickly, while holding her tears back; Naruto saw her pain, 'he'll pay for making her suffer' Naruto promised he.

"Let's go" she ordered, a small dog cam up, "I will go with you" it said, "I am a part of Kakashi"

They ran and followed Sasuke chakra trail, they looked at Konoha it was burning and there was a three headed snake rampaging around.

Konoha was being invaded, Sakura couldn't hold her tears back anymore, and 'how could he' she cried, 'I thought…it doesn't matter what I thought,' she cried.

They finally made it into the woods, following Sasuke's chakra, after about 30 minutes of running they saw a flash of something.

They sped up and saw Sasuke beaten up and…Gaara! 'That's not Gaara' Sakura thought as she saw a monster, she looked closer it was Gaara.

He was about to charge at Sasuke, she couldn't let her teammate get hurt, Sakura ran as fast as she possibly could and got between Sasuke and Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened, "S-Sakura" Gaara cried out, he couldn't control himself and smashed into her and they began their fall to the forest floor.

Gaara saw she would get hurt and grabbed her and turned them so his body took the impact and she fell on him, they hit and he let out a cry.

Sakura was barely conscious, but she saw Gaara and she also saw and heard a crying Temari, "stop Gaara!" she cried.

Gaara sat up with Sakura in his lap; she looked up at him and his monstrous form, "why?" she cried he looked at her.

"Why? I thought you loved me" she cried, "I…I do" he said weakly, "I had to my brother and sister would have paid for it, I'm sorry, but…" Gaara let out a roar.

Sakura's eyes widened, Temari ran down and grabbed Sakura before the sand could crush her.

Temari set her beside her in her hiding spot, "I'm sorry" Temari cried, "We had no choice, if we didn't my father would have killed Kankuro and I"

Sakura looked at her, "what's wrong with him?" Temari looked at her little brother rampaging around trying to find Sasuke again.

"Shukaku is trying to take over something has sparked him and now he will transform into the full demon" Temari cried.

"Gaara didn't even want to do it, he tried to find a way out of it after he met you, and he didn't want to hurt you" Temari cried even harder.

Then a monstrous roar was heard Sakura and Temari looked at Gaara whose sand began to surround him and he became a huge raccoon of sand.

"Die Uchiha! I will not let you harm her!" he roared, and then suddenly another voice came from Shukaku.

"No" Temari gapped, "what made him so angry?" Sakura asked, Temari looked at her, "the Uchiha told Gaara what he would do to you before he killed you in front of him, it was so disgusting"

Sakura went wide eyed, 'and I just protected the bastard' Sakura thought angrily, "but it has gotten way out of control, that is no longer Gaara…its Shukaku" Temari got the chills.

"**I'm free!"** it cheered, **"finally my damn container is just too damn strong," **he laughed.

"**Now where is my cherry blossom, my container is very attached to her,"** he looked around and spotted pink among the trees.

He reached his monstrous hand down and grabbed her, "Sakura!" Temari and Naruto yelled.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed, Shukaku held her to his face to examine her, **"hehehe he was indeed right you are beautiful,"** Sakura blushed, 'Gaara thinks I'm beautiful'

"**Yes I see why he likes you so much, also I have a question"** Shukaku smirked, Sakura gulped "ask away" she said hesitantly.

"**How would you like to be my mate? And that is not really a question"** Shukaku's smirk grew, Sakura went totally red, "for god's sake, I'm only 13!" she shouted.

"**Always good to start early"** he winked, Sakura twitched "if I were to do that it would be with Gaara" she stated, **"you know he can hear every word you say"** Sakura was so red it was not logical.

Temari and Naruto twitched, "is he talking about doing Sakura?" he asked, Temari nodded, astonished how much of a pervert Shukaku was.

"Gaara! Please wakeup!" Sakura yelled, **"Gaara, Gaara I have needs too!"** Shukaku yelled throwing Sakura, Naruto ran and jumped and caught Sakura.

"Naruto please wake my brother up anyway you can without killing him, please" Temari pleaded, "Please Naruto" Sakura whispered.

Naruto quickly summoned the frog boss, Naruto sat on top of frog boss's head, "hey frog boss, I need to wake Gaara up what should I do?" he asked as he saw Gaara at the top of Shukaku's head.

"Just hit him," he said lazily, "that's a great idea, now will you please get close enough for me to grab him," Naruto asked as Shukaku glared at them.

"Sure but I suggest you transform me into something with claws so I can latch on to him, I am a frog" frog boss said smoking his pipe.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto exclaimed, Shukaku shot out a cannon of wind at them, but Naruto transformed frog boss into the nine tailed fox.

They ran towards Shukaku, maneuvered through his attacks and latched onto the body Naruto jumped off on to Shukaku and ran up to Gaara and punched him in the face.

"**NO I don't want to go back, I just got out!"** Shukaku cried as his voice died, Gaara opened his eyes but he was only half conscious.

Naruto made an attempt to hit him again, but sand stopped him by grabbing him by his arms and legs, Naruto made an attempt to keep trying to punch him and then…

'SMACK'

Naruto head butt him so hard there foreheads began to bleed, soon all the sand fell and Naruto and Gaara fell down to the forest floor.

Gaara and Naruto had absolutely no chakra left; they hit the floor with a hard impact.

Sakura and Temari jumped down to the two, Sakura rushed to Gaara's side and Temari checked on Naruto.

"Gaara are you ok?" Sakura asked caressing hid face, she cleaned the blood off his face, Sakura suddenly felt Gaara's hand on her cheek wiping her tears away, "I…I'm so sorry" he said.

She couldn't stop crying, "Its ok, I'm just so glad your ok" she smiled, he smiled back up at her, Sakura leaned down and kissed him.

She came back up and held his hand, "you'll be alright, won't you?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"I'll be fine" he said sitting up," he kissed her one more time, Temari came over and helped Gaara up, Kankuro came from his battle with Shino, who had followed to help Sasuke.

"You ok Gaara?" he asked, Gaara nodded he looked at Sakura, Naruto was now up, he stared at Sakura.

"I will come back for you," he said his eyes not leaving hers, "and I'll be waiting" she smiled.

Temari let go of him and he walked up to Sakura and kissed her passionately, Sakura felt as if she were in heaven, they kissed for awhile until air was needed.

"Please come back" Sakura said crying into his chest, he held her head close to him, "I promise I will,"

And with that Kankuro help Gaara, as they ran off back to Suna, Sakura's smile turned into a frown, 'I promise I will come back for you'

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I know Gaara will come back for you he does love you it is written all over his face," Naruto beamed.

Sakura smiled, "I know he will, now lets get you patched up" and with that they headed back to the village as Shikamaru retrieved Sasuke.

**A/n: Ok just so you all know this is not the end of this story! I have more chapters coming! And it will just keep getting better and better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Yola! Hi I am updating again! Woot woot I hope you all like the chapter! Ok R&R! Oh and a little Lemon!**

Sakura and Naruto arrived back in the village, Konoha had captured or killed all the remaining sand and sound, Sakura and Naruto went back to the chunin arena to find Kakashi.

They found Kakashi and Gai with sad looks on they're faces, "Kakashi sensei what is wrong?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked up, "the Kazekage…wasn't the Kazekage, it was Orochimaru in disguise and he…killed the third"

Sakura and Naruto went wide eyed, "No! I can't believe that!" Naruto yelled, "Wait if Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage that means he deceived sand" Sakura said with hope.

"Actually we have received word from Suna that they found they're Kazekage dead in the desert and by the tests he has been dead for a couple weeks," Kakashi said to his student.

"It seems Sand was deceived by Orochimaru," Sakura smiled, 'I knew Gaara wouldn't do that to me,' then she frowned.

"Is Lord Hokage really dead?" she asked, Gai and Kakashi nodded, "he was able to make Orochimaru's arms unusable by using a forbidden jutsu"

"Would about the new Hokage?" Sakura asked, "well" Gai said, "they have two possibilities, one of the two Sannin, Jiraiya or Tsunade"

"NOT THAT PERVRTED HERMIT!" Naruto yelled, "it will be decided later you two go home and rest, there will be a funeral tomorrow" Kakashi told them.

Sakura and Naruto went there separate ways and headed home to their houses, when Sakura came home it was silent.

Sakura sighed, her parents had been on a mission for over a month now, "I already miss you Gaara" Sakura said to herself.

Every since she meet him they spent everyday together, in exceptions for training days but this was different; she wouldn't see him for a long time.

She couldn't go to Suna unless on a mission and she couldn't go for a break she was too young, Sakura sighed "and I can't get A or B missions"

Sakura took along shower and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year later…

Sakura sat in the lobby of the Hokage's office, her sensei, Tsunade, the Hokage was in a meeting.

Sakura now 14 was the apprentice to the Hokage herself, "Sakura the Hokage can see you know," Shizune spoke.

Sakura got up and headed for the office, she walked in to see Tsunade working on paper work.

"Sakura" Tsunade spoke, Sakura didn't lift her head from the floor, "it seems every day has been getting worse you seem to be getting sadder and sadder"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, it's just hard…" Sakura broke off, "it's hard waiting for him," Tsunade continued for her, Sakura had told her the whole story.

"Well Sakura that's why I called you, a certain three sand shinobi are visiting" Tsunade smiled.

Sakura's head shot up, "are you serious?" she said happily a smile on her face, Tsunade smiled loving her students happiness, "yes and they should be arriving around 3pm"

Sakura jumped up and down, 'I get to see Gaara again!' she screamed in her head, "but Sakura while they are here if I need them to do something they will have to do it"

Sakura nodded and bowed, she looked at a clock '2pm I have to go home a shower and be ready' and with that she ran out the door.

Sakura ran through the streets until she ran into someone, she fell onto the ground "Sakura-chan! Did you hear!" she heard Naruto's voice.

"Gaara is coming to visit," Naruto had had many missions to Suna in the past year and him and Gaara had become great friends.

"I know! Tsunade just told me!" Sakura smiled like she never had before, Sakura noticed Sasuke behind Naruto he had a scowl on his face.

Sakura glared at him, ever since that incident a year ago she had as little contact as possible, "well bye" she waved to Naruto.

She took off to her house again this time making sure nothing would stop her; finally she arrived at her house and quickly got in the shower.

By the time she was out it was 2:50, she panicked and tried to find the perfect thing to wear she put on black Capri's and a pastel pink spaghetti strap shirt.

She also put on a black choker with a small red charm that had the kanji 'love' engraved on it, Gaara sent it in a letter he wrote her.

She fixed her hair and ran out the door heading for the Konoha gates; she arrived and saw Naruto waiting also.

She stood beside him and waited, after about 10 minutes Sakura saw four black figures approaching.

Her heart stopped she couldn't wait to see him, as soon as he came into sight she couldn't take it she ran towards him.

"Gaara!" she cried, Gaara saw her and ran to meet her, she ran into his arms as he held her as tight as possible.

"I missed you so much" she cried, he held her enjoying the feeling he was deprived of, "I missed you too" he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her.

She realized she had to be up on her tippy toes, he was a head taller then her now, she smiled at him "you've gotten taller and more handsome then you were before"

He smirked, how he missed her smiles "you too have gotten even more beautiful then the last time I saw you"

She grabbed his hand, "well don't you have to visit Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, he nodded "well where are you guys going to be staying?"

"Don't worry you can all stay at my house, my parent will be gone for another four months" Sakura said happily.

"Arigato Sakura!" Temari said, Temari and Sakura had become pretty close friends also, "Oi Sakura did you know Gaara will be 16 tomorrow!" Temari said excitedly.

Sakura looked at Gaara and smirked; "well then I know just what to give him for his birthday" he looked at her sly face.

"Really and what is that?" his smirked matched her own; "you'll just have to wait now, won't you" she giggled.

"Well let's go Tsunade is expecting you" Sakura said dragging him behind her with Temari, Kankuro, and Baki following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at Tsunade's office, they all walked in to be greeted be Tsunade, she smiled seeing Sakura with a smile a mile wide.

Sakura held onto Gaara's arm as he held her around her waist, 'I don't think I've ever seen her this happy' Tsunade thought.

"Well do you know where you will be staying?" Tsunade asked, they all nodded, "I will find myself an apartment while my three students will stay with this girl" Baki pointed.

Tsunade looked a little uneasy, "are you sure it will be ok to leave two teenagers alone in a house with no supervision who haven't seen each other in a year"

Sakura and Gaara went red, "its not like we're going to fuck each other" he blurted out, Sakura turned even redder, the thought of him and her…naked…in a bed together…doing THAT.

Sakura was blood red and passed out, they all stared at her "I think they'll be fine" Baki smiled, Tsunade and the rest laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up in her house, on the couch "what happened?" she asked "you passed out" Temari said helping her up.

Sakura sat up and stretched and realized she was in Gaara's lap, she snuggled into his chest, and she giggled "Gaara-kun I'm so glad your back"

"Oh my" Sakura said, "what?" they all asked, "my house only has three rooms, two people will have to share"

"I can't" Temari put in, "I sleep walked and I talk in my sleep" Kankuro shook his head, "I snore like there's no freakin' tomorrow"

Sakura blushed and turned her head to Gaara, he was smirking "fine Gaara" she giggled, "but if you try anything I swear I'll kill you"

His smirk grew, "wouldn't be any fun with out you enjoying it" Sakura went red, "ok lets go out you guys stuff up, ok Temari can have my room,"

"Kankuro can have the quest room and Gaara and I will share my parents room" she stated, Gaara picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room.

They got in the room and Gaara threw his stuff down, he set Sakura down "I've missed you Sakura" he said to her.

"I missed you too" she said and soon they were kissing each other passionately, they made their way over to the bed and soon were on it.

Gaara's hands made their way up Sakura's shirts and without knowing it Sakura fiddled her way into his pants.

"Gaara we shouldn't" Sakura panted, "we're not going to" he replied making his way down to her collar bone to her now naked top.

Gaara let out a moan as Sakura massaged him member, soon Gaara and Sakura had no tops on, Gaara made his way down to her exposed breasts.

He sucked tenderly on her now hardening nipples, "Gaara" she moaned with pleasure, and he smiled hearing her want him.

How he missed her so, he wanted to do everything possible to his little blossom, but he couldn't not yet, he would have to wait a little longer.

Then there came a knock at the door, Gaara's head shot up as he glared at the door, "you guys ok in there" he heard Kankuro's voice.

Gaara's sand went under the door and pushed him away, "we're fine" Gaara said angrily; once Kankuro was gone he turned his head back to Sakura.

Sakura pulled his head down to hers with a free hand, they kissed some more Sakura began to remove his pants.

Gaara eagerly began to remove her pants and underwear, now Gaara and Sakura were completely naked.

Gaara was about to do when, 'NO!' his mind yelled at him, he froze and just continued kissing her.

'**Do it! You know you want it!' **Shukaku taunted, 'No, I won't I love her and I don't want her to suffer, I know what will happen if I do' Gaara fought back with himself.

Gaara sat up, "what's wrong?" Sakura asked sitting in front of him, "I almost did it" he turned away from her.

Sakura looked away, 'I almost did too, I almost gave in' she thought to herself, Sakura looked at Gaara and leaned on him.

He looked at her, "but you didn't, you didn't allow yourself to" she said kissing him, they broke apart.

"I promise Gaara the very next time you come it will happen, if I were to become pregnant I would want you to be the father" she smiled and kissed him.

He caressed her breasts, "promise" he smiled, "promise" she smiled back, "now before I get to tempted again, you better put some cloths on" he smirked.

She kissed him again, he loved her playfulness he stuck his tongue in her mouth and memorized her mouth.

Sakura put her hands behind his head as he placed his on her hips, their kiss deepened.

Then the door flew open and Temari walked in, "Oh my god!" she shrieked, running out, Sakura grabbed Gaara's cloak and ran after her.

"Temari it's not what you think" Sakura tried to explain, "what do you mean you and my brother were just in there NAKED!" Temari spazzed.

"Temari we didn't do anything!" Sakura said, "Really?" she asked still in denial, "I promise we almost did but we stopped" Sakura said truthfully.

Temari smiled not seeing any doubt, "ok I believe you, but next time you guys you know, whatever you do please warn me" she smirked.

Gaara came down with his pants on but still no shirt, "sorry Temari" he joked; he grabbed Sakura and slung her over his shoulder, "hey!"

He smirked "no more disturbing us, ok?" Temari nodded and watched as Gaara took Sakura back to the room.

Gaara gently threw Sakura on the bad, Sakura playfully pouted at Gaara; "you know we shouldn't be doing this, I'm only 14" she stood in front of him, his cloak concealing her body.

He cocked an 'eyebrow' and walked up to her, he placed on of his hands on her cheek, "Sakura we see each other rarely, it's not fair if we are deprived from our contact"

Sakura shivered from delight by his touch, he was right it wasn't fair, they started to kiss when, "Gaara, Sakura!" was heard.

They ran down stairs, to find Tsunade and Baki, "Gaara I…" Tsunade's mouth hung open, they both stared at them Sakura naked under Gaara's cloak and Gaara in only his pants.

"You guys didn't?" Tsunade asked, "No, no!" Sakura waved her hands in the air rapidly, "we didn't Tsunade I swear"

"Well anyways Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Sakura Orochimaru's men have just recently captured Sasuke; I sent Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba after them awhile ago"

"I need you to go pursue for back up, Sakura go as to heal the injured I know you can do it, now hurry"

They all ran and got dressed, Gaara got his gourd and waited for the rest at the door, soon Temari and Sakura came ready, and finally Kankuro decided to show up.

They ran out the door and into the forest area where Tsunade told them to go, after running for a while, Sakura saw Choji against a tree completely unconscious.

"Stop" she ordered, she went up to Choji, "he's about to die," Sakura cried, "you all go ahead and try and stop them, I'll take care of this" Sakura told them.

Gaara just stared at her, she stood up "Gaara I promise I'll be ok" she smiled he grabbed her and kissed her, "you better be" he commanded and then they were off.

Sakura bent back down to Choji, he chuckled a little, "Choji are you all right?" she asked, "so you and Gaara, huh? I would have never guessed"

Then he passed out again, Sakura quickly healed all the minor injuries she threw a kunai with an explosion seal up to signal the Anbu medics.

"Hold on Choji, the Anbu medics will be here soon," Sakura assured him and then raved of to try and find the others.

Sakura continued running and found Neji on the forest floor, also a six armed man dead a couple yards away from him.

Sakura immediately ran to Neji, she tried to nudge him awake but to no avail, Sakura healed all the major injuries that could be seen.

Once finishing up her work on Neji, she heard him begin to breathe normally again, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and threw up another kunai with an explosion seal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari had gone to help Shikamaru and Kankuro went to help Kiba, while Gaara headed up ahead to find Naruto.

He came up to a clearing to see Rock Lee and a white haired man in battle, Gaara remembered Lee from the Chunin exams, he saw Lee run towards the man but he made an attempt to get Lee.

Gaara maneuvered his sand in between Lee and Orochimaru's minion, Lee flew back only to be caught by sand.

He looked up, "Gaara" he said in surprise, Gaara stepped in front of Lee, "where is Naruto?" he asked.

"He has gone ahead to get Sasuke" Gaara nodded, "I will take care of him" Gaara said calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ran through the forest and felt three chakra signatures, she looked around concealing her chakra, and she found a clearing where she saw Gaara, Lee and some pale white headed man.

There was sand everywhere and Gaara was standing there moving his sand around the man and confined him, and then he crushed him.

Then a creature broke out of the prison and headed for Gaara, he quickly put up a shied but he broke through and knocked Gaara back.

Sakura panicked, she ran out and punched the guy from behind knocking him off his feet, and Sakura ran to Gaara.

"Are you ok?" she asked, he stared at her "what are you doing here you could get hurt" he said.

Suddenly Sakura was lifted from the ground by her neck, "what an irritating woman" the creature said, "Let her go, Kimimaro!" Gaara shouted.

He laughed tightening his grip on Sakura, she winced in pain "let her go!" he demanded, Kimimaro froze and released Sakura as she fell to the ground.

Lee had come from behind him and kicked him hard, "don't you dare harm Sakura-chan" Lee growled.

Sakura fell unconscious as she hit the ground, Gaara ran and placed her beside a tree and continued his battle with Kimimaro, 'its personal now' Gaara thought angrily.

Sakura awoke in a hospital room; she looked around and saw Kiba, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and Shikamaru sleeping in chairs and against the wall.

Sakura decided to get some water and got up, "where do you think your going?" a voice came; she looked over to see Gaara staring straight at her.

"Gaara I thought you were…" he looked at her, "I don't sleep remember?" he smirked, she blushed "oh yea"

"So were you able to get _him_?" Sakura asked, Gaara shook his head "no he choose Orochimaru and told Naruto some pretty harsh stuff"

"I see" she said, "and would about Choji and Neji?" Gaara smirked, "thanks to a certain someone they will be fine"

She smiled, 'I'm kind of glad he is gone' Sakura said to herself, later that day Sakura was able to check out.

She, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked back to Sakura's house, once they arrived Sakura and Temari headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

"Sakura I need to tell you something" Temari said, Sakura looked up from what she was doing, "what is it?"

"Well we will have to leave in three days" Temari said sadly, "what but you just got here?" Sakura pouted, "Actually Sakura you were asleep for five days, that guy hit one of your nerves and shut it off" Temari replied.

Sakura sighed, 'great he'll be leaving me again' finally dinner was ready and they all sat at the table.

There was complete silence, Sakura looked at Gaara who was looking at her, Sakura felt her heart sting, "excuse me, I'll be going to bed early tonight" Sakura said picking up her plate.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro just stared at her, she walked upstairs to her parents room, she then changed into her night cloths.

Sakura got into bed and wrapped the covers around her, 'I don't want him to leave' she cried.

Sakura heard the door open and then it closed, she saw the bathroom light went on and she heard the rustling of something.

She heard it open and then heard Gaara, "Sakura I know why you're acting like this and you know I don't want to leave either, but my village needs me" Gaara said sadly.

She felt him get in beside her, she turned to him "it's not fair" she cried, he looked at her face before bringing her close to him in his arms.

"I know but this is how we must be for the time being, as soon as I can I will come back for you" Gaara promised kissing her forehead.

Sakura fell asleep in Gaara's arms, dreaming of the next time they would meet "remember my promise Gaara" she said her eyes still closed.

He smiled, "I remember, I would never forget" he held he closer, "until then" he whispered before she fell into sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Ok this chapter is not that long but I felt I had to update since I haven't for like a week and yes that is a long time for me! Lol well I hope you like it! LEMON! R&R!**

5 years later…

Sakura sat at her desk at the hospital, she sighed everyday was the same thing nothing new ever happened, Sakura again sighed for the seemed thousandth time.

"Sakura" a nurse called, "Tsunade would like to see you, now" Sakura got up glad for the first time to be needed by Tsunade; she got out of her chair and used a hand sign.

She was gone with only cherry blossoms left where she had been, Sakura appeared in front of Tsunade office and walked in.

"Oh Sakura hello" Tsunade acknowledged her not even looking up from her work, Sakura bowed to the Hokage.

"You know the Sakura festival is the day after tomorrow?" she asked, Sakura nodded "but I wasn't planning on going" she admitted.

"Sakura…you need to allow yourself to enjoy things even if he is not here," Tsunade told her former apprentice, she was now even more skilled then herself.

Tsunade looked at the 19 year-old Sakura, she was beautiful, had all the right features for her, and she was strong mentally and physically.

'She has almost every man in Konoha's heart yet she still waits for him, Gaara of the desert' Tsunade thought, 'she must really love him'

"Well, you must attend, it is a mission" Tsunade smiled, Sakura looked up at the Hokage, "you will be the Kazekage's escort and date" she said.

Sakura sighed, 'great I get to be an old mans date' she rolled her eyes, "why do I have to do it" Sakura whined.

"Sakura you are the most beautiful and desirable woman in Konoha and you are not married or engaged" Tsunade replied.

Sakura growled, "fine" she gave in, "good I have already picked out a kimono for you everything is ready for you and will be left at your house" Tsunade smiled glad her like-daughter gave in so easily.

Sakura decided to go home for the day, she thought about her meeting with Tsunade…

_Flashback…_

"_The Kazekage and his family are coming for the Sakura festival and you will be his escort and date, Sakura be sure to show all kindness, your actions will reflect Konoha" Tsunade finished._

_End Flashback…_

Sakura sighed again, 'I seem to be doing a lot of that lately' Sakura thought, she walked into her apartment and walked to the kitchen and fixed herself a quick dinner.

She walked into her room and decided to take a shower, after her shower she climbed into bed and fell into deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up to banging on her door, she went and opened it to find Hinata and Ino, "Where were you yesterday?" they said worriedly.

"What do you guys mean I saw you yesterday?" Sakura said confused, "No today is the Sakura festival, we saw you the day before yesterday" they said.

Sakura gasped, "Crap I must have collapsed from working to much" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head, Hinata and Ino fell back.

"Well we're her to help you get ready for the festival," they said and brought in the kimono and other items she would need.

Sakura looked at the kimono it was beautiful, it was dark blood red and had pastel pink cherry blossoms on it; it was made out of silk.

"Wait what time is it?" Sakura asked, "It's 4:00" Hinata answered, 'I slept a really long time' Sakura said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all walked out all ready; it was now 5:50 the festival starts in 10 minutes.

They walked down the street to the area where it would take place, Sakura saw Tsunade so she waved off Hinata and Ino.

She approached the Hokage, Tsunade looked at her, "wow Sakura you look beautiful" she complimented.

Sakura wore the kimono and it looked as if was made just for her body, her hair was up in a well designed bun, with cherry blossoms in it.

"Well the Kazekage should arrive in just a bit" Tsunade told Sakura, Sakura looked at the huge crowd, she could have sworn she saw a glint of red, but she shrugged it off.

Sakura waited by Tsunade who was talking to Jiraiya, Sakura stood with her back to the two she wanted this night to be over already.

"Sakura, the Kazekage is here" Sakura sighed; she gulped and turned around putting her best fake smile.

She didn't even open her eyes from her smile, "Konichuwa Kazekage-sama, I am Haruno Sakura"

There was no answer, Sakura opened her eyes and went speechless, Sakura stared at none other then…Gaara.

Their was a silence, "Wow" Tsunade broke the silence, "I didn't know you were the Kazekage, Gaara"

Sakura was still stunned by seeing him here, Gaara smirked "well then 'escort' shall we be going"

Sakura blushed, "of course 'Kazekage-sama'" Sakura took Gaara's offer hand; Gaara led her over to a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

"Well I'm surprised to see you in this situation," he looked at her, "every time I see you, you grow more beautiful" he kissed her.

"And you have become Kazekage," Sakura smiled at him, "and even more handsome then last time I saw you"

They kissed again, "you do remember what you promised me five years ago don't you?" he smirked.

She kissed him, "how could I ever forget such an important promise" she smirked again pulling her towards him, "well then what are we waiting for?"

Gaara picked up Sakura and transported them to his temporary mansion; Gaara set her on the bed.

"Gaara don't we have to be at the festival?" Sakura wondered, "This is way more important, you are more important" he smirked as he kissed her.

"Besides I am not needed there till later," he told her between kisses, Sakura moaned as she felt his touch, he smiled as he continued to give her pleasure.

Gaara began removing her kimono as her hands found their way into his robes, Gaara finally managed to get the last part off, Sakura had also accomplished her task of removing his cloths.

He looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him, "that kimono looks beautiful on you, but I have to say I think you look the best like this" he smirked.

Sakura giggled and pulled him down for a kiss, Sakura moaned again feeling Gaara's hand slip down towards her opening.

She felt him reach it then he entered two fingers in, Sakura was breathing hard enjoying the feeling of him playing with her, "Gaara…" she whispered.

He paused and looked up at her, worried he had gone to fast, "don't stop" she cried in pleasure as a smirk appeared on his face.

Gaara continued this gesture while he used his other hand to massage her large breasts, "Gaara" Sakura cried out his name.

He moved up to her, "Sakura" he said but then he kissed her, "you are mine" he said before he moved his member into her.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as he thrust back and forth, she moved with his rhythm to increase the feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura lay in Gaara's arms completely wiped out from their love making; Sakura cuddled up into Gaara's arms while he held her tight, Gaara opened his eyes, "Oh shit!"

She sat up, "what is it?" she asked, "I was supposed to be there at 9:30 for this ceremony thing" he quickly got dressed; Sakura laughed and began to get dressed too.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded and he grabbed her and transported them with his sand, they arrived behind the stage.

"Where have you two been!" Tsunade yelled, Sakura smiled weakly at her "Tsunade-sama we were just," Sakura began.

"Everyone knows what they were doing" Naruto smirked, "well duh, everyone knows, it's obvious" Neji put in.

Sakura and Gaara went red, "Hey don't be embarrassed" TenTen smirked, Kiba walked up "yeah you two are lovers, you can fuck each other all you want" he smirked.

Gaara was as red as his hair; Sakura fell backwards from becoming dizzy from embarrassment.

They all started laughing, Gaara them regained his stature and glared at them all, they all shut up immediately.

Naruto hit Gaara on the back making him fall forward, "come on Gaara its not like it was a secret" he resumed laughing.

"Hey Gaara why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked dumbly, Sakura by now had gotten up and her along with everyone else sweat-dropped.

Gaara smirked knowing this would upset his blonde friend, "didn't you know Naruto." Gaara began; Naruto blinked "I am Kazekage I have been for four years"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "you mean you became Kazekage at 17!" Naruto shouted, Gaara smirked and nodded.

"That is SO not fair!" Naruto cried, everyone laughed "Gaara you and Sakura need to come with me along with you and Hinata" Tsunade said to both them along with Naruto.

Naruto quickly called Hinata, his date, over who was talking to Ino at that moment, "what is it?" they all asked.

"Sakura and Hinata you two are 19 correct?" Tsunade asked they both nodded, "and you Naruto are 20 and Gaara 21?" she questioned, they both nodded also.

"Ok just making sure" Tsunade smirked and walked away "I'll be right back so don't move"

They all looked at each other, "what's going on?" Sakura asked, Tsunade came back "ok you four are going to be the star attractions for our entertainment this evening" Tsunade smiled.

"WHAT!" they all shouted, she grabbed them and dragged them all to the stage and lined them up in this order: Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto.

Gaara leaned back to see Sakura, she looked at him, 'I blame you' he mouthed then she saw him smirk, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello everyone" they heard Tsunade say into the microphone, "Now for our entertainment we have these four guests, Naruto, Anbu leader and accomplished Jonin, Gaara, the Kazekage himself, Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, and Sakura, Top Medic shinobi in the Anbu"

There was a loud applause, "Now these four are couples, can you all guess which ones are together, Sakura turned red, 'damn Tsunade I knew she would do something like this,' Sakura glared at her Hokage.

Tsunade grabbed Sakura and Naruto, "you think these two?" she asked, some people clapped, but it wasn't a lot.

Tsunade pushed Hinata and Gaara together, "well?" Tsunade asked their was a little more applause, Gaara twitched 'I will kill that woman'

Tsunade pushed Naruto and Hinata together, "how about these two?" she pondered, there was loud cheering that made the clapping before seem like it didn't happen.

Hinata turned a deep red, Naruto smirked at her, and Tsunade pushed them aside and grabbed Sakura and Gaara and placed them in the middle of the stage.

Cheering, roaring, and clapping were heard everywhere, Sakura turned red at how the people thought they looked good together, although she couldn't blame them.

Gaara smirked at seeing Sakura blush, he grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her right then and there, the crowd went completely wild.

Gaara broke off and smiled at his red little cherry blossom, she smiled back at him "nothing can stop you can it?"

"Nope, absolutely nothing" he said kissing her again, "Ok" Tsunade boomed, "now who wants to see these four compete in some challenges?" the crowed cheered like there was no tomorrow.

Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata all went pale, 'something tells me this is going to be very bad' they all thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata walked off the stage and sat down, "Oh god how long did she have us doing that crap?" Gaara complained.

"It was about 1 hour and 30 minutes Gaara-san," Hinata replied, they all sighed man were they exhausted.

The rest of the festival consisted of dancing, talking, and eating soon it was very late and everyone began to go home, Sakura began walking in the direction of her house.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said from behind her, she turned around to see Gaara leaning on a wall.

"I'm going home am I not supposed too?" Sakura asked him, "not tonight your not" he smirk devilishly.

Sakura laughed "and where might I be staying?" she asked walking up to him, "you're staying in my bed" he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Really? You up for round two?" she bit her bottom lip, he smiled kissing her, she grabbed his hand as they began their walk to his mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up to find no one beside her, she sighed then heard the door open, Gaara walked in followed by a tray carried by his sand.

He got back in bed with her, she smiled at him as the sand set the trey down, "want some toast?" she asked she grabbed it and put an end her mouth and stuck it out to him.

He leaned in and snatched it from her; they continued to play with their food in other ways until a knock was heard from the door.

Sakura sighed, "Who is it?" she called, Gaara just lay back against the bed post, "it's Shizune, and I am just here to give you something from Tsunade"

Sakura growled, she got up and cracked the door and stuck her hand out, "thank you" she said as Shizune placed it in her hand.

Sakura opened it as she walked back to the bed; she began to read the note from the Hokage:

_Sakura,_

_So did you have 'fun' with Gaara last night, you did it like what twice? Well was he good? I'm joking…I had a little fun of my own last night, Jiraiya came over if you know what I mean, well just giving you a surprise this morning and I want to irritate you well good luck!_

_Tsunade!_

Sakura twitched as she read the letter, "I didn't want to know you did it with Jiraiya!" Sakura shouted; Gaara stared at her blankly.

Sakura sighed and got back in bed, Gaara held her "I don't want you to leave again, it always seems to be a longer wait" Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura I will visit as much as I can and the second you turn 20 you will be mine" he tried to comfort her.

"But that is still about 11 months away, it's almost a year" she complained, "We made it this far Sakura we can last a little longer" Gaara said kissing her forehead.

"Gaara!" they heard Temari's voice, "you better get ready we leave in a couple hours" Gaara sighed as he got out of bed.

He had a frown on his face, he didn't want to leave her yet again, he and Sakura got dressed and he packed what he had brought.

"We have just enough time to go out for lunch" Sakura smiled, grabbing his hand and intertwine her fingers with his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Wooohooo! This is my longest chapter so far! 14 pages on Microsoft! Yea! I know everyone will love this chapter! Hehehehe you will all see what I mean once you read it! R&R!**

Seven months later…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura yelled at Tsunade, Tsunade looked at Sakura "I mean, you have a baby growing with in you"

Sakura fell back, 'no wonder everyone thought I was getting fat' "but how?" Sakura said aloud.

Sakura sat up and thought, then it hit her, a huge smile appeared on her face, "I'm pregnant with Gaara's child!" she cheered, Tsunade smiled at the young woman.

Sakura got up from the hospital bed, "Tsunade-sama could you please send the fastest Anbu member to give the news to my Gaara-kun!" Sakura said giggling.

"Of course I can, Sakura" Tsunade answered, "Shizune go get me Kakashi" Shizune nodded and left the room, "Tsunade-sama when will it happen?" Sakura asked.

"In about two months," Tsunade said walking out the door with Sakura behind her, "really!" Sakura smiled.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared before them, "Oi, Hokage-sama you called for me?" he smiled under his mask; he looked behind her to see Sakura.

"Oi Sakura nice to see you," he then stopped and looked at her, "Sakura have you been training? I think you might be gaining some weight" Kakashi said to his student.

Sakura twitched, "I AM NOT FAT, I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura yelled at her genin sensei, Kakashi looked completely shocked.

"Sakura I'm so sorry I didn't know you had been…raped" he whispered the last part, you could the steam coming out of Sakura, "I WAS NOT RAPED, GAARA AND I HAD SEX!" he screamed breathing uneasy now.

Sakura looked around noticing how loud she said that, she turned her attention back to Kakashi who was…giggling?

"Sakura, Sakura, my dear Sakura" he smiled "when did that happen?" Sakura blushed, "about seven months ago," she admitted.

"At the Sakura festival I see, well enough of that, what did you need me for Hokage-sama?" Kakashi faced Tsuande.

"Well Kakashi, I need you to go to Suna to deliver this wonderful news to the father, no other then the Kazekage himself," Tsunade smiled.

Kakashi looked at the two, "Oh my, you weren't joking" Kakashi said to Sakura, Sakura looked at him oddly.

"I thought you were joking about Gaara being the father" Kakashi sighed, "ok, but he won't kill me, will he?"

Sakura shook her head, "don't worry I will also write a letter to him" Kakashi nodded, "ok, I'll leave right now since you probably want him to know as soon as possible"

Sakura smiled, "thank you Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi smiled, she was defiantly his favorite student.

Sakura quickly, wrote down a note for Gaara, she placed it in a letter and handed it to Kakashi.

He waved good-bye and then in a puff of smoke he was gone off to Suna, "Oh and Sakura" Tsuande began, Sakura looked at her "Hinata will be having her child one to two months after you have yours"

Sakura went wide eyed, "Hinata really got pregnant?" Sakura smiled, 'Naruto and her did get married about a month after the festival so yea I don't see why not'

"Well I am going to go shopping Tsunade-sama, I'm all out of food" she laughed and waved off Tsunade before heading for the market.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn it' Gaara thought, 'its only been a little over seven months' Gaara sighed as he looked at all his completed paper work, he got up and looked out his large window.

'Only four more months to wait, I would have gone to visit her, but I have no excuse' he frowned, how he missed his little cherry blossom.

His thought were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Gaara" Temari's voice came, "someone from leaf has a message for you"

"Come in" he said loud enough for her to hear through the door, the door opened and he heard it close, but he did not turn around.

"Kazekage-sama I have news from Haruno Sakura," Gaara immediately turned around to find Hatake Kakashi.

"Well, Kazekage-sama Sakura is pregnant" he said quickly, Gaara went wide eyed "WHAT?" he shouted, "HOW COULD SHE!" he yelled.

"Kazekage-same please calm down" Kakashi said trying to contain his fear, Gaara glared at him, "Kazekage-sama she is pregnant with your child"

Gaara fell back in his chair, 'thank god' he thought; Gaara let his breathing go back to normal, he looked back up at Kakashi.

"You mean I am going to be a father?" Gaara asked, Kakashi smiled at the young Kazekage, "indeed you are" Temari ran through the doors.

"Congratulations Gaara!" she yelled hugging him, she then stopped "oh my god, my baby brother is having kids before me" Temari said sadly.

"Oh well, I'm going to be an Aunt!" she cheered, Kakashi looked at Gaara, "does she always eves drop?" Gaara nodded "all the time"

"Oh here is a letter from Sakura," he said handing it to Gaara; he took it and began to read it:

_Gaara,_

_I know this might be a little shocking for you at first but I know you would have wanted this, I'm so happy, I didn't think I would have gotten pregnant that night, I'm so excited. Tsunade-sama says the baby will come in about two months! She also says it will most likely be a boy from her examination, I wonder what we should name it, I hope you can make it for the birth, and when you do come bring Temari I want to see her too. Also Shikamaru want to see her too, well please write back I know you are busy so I won't take too much of your time._

_Love Yours Truly,_

_Sakura_

Gaara smirked as he read it, "Well Kazekage-sama I will deliver the letter for you so just tell me when you are ready," Kakashi said.

Gaara looked up at him, "why would I write a letter when I could just tell her in person" he smirked, "come Temari we must pack for our trip to Konoha" Gaara said getting up.

"Kakashi please wait w will be back in a few minutes" Kakashi nodded and took a seat as Gaara and Temari left to pack.

They soon came back with Kankuro behind them, "Ok, Kankuro you will be in charge while I am gone" Gaara stated.

Kankuro nodded, then a few council members walked in, "Kazekage-sama" they began they looked and saw him, "where are you going?" they asked.

Gaara turned to them, "I am going to Konoha for a couple months," he said calmly, "why? What business do you have there?" they wondered.

"I am going because, I want to be their when my son is born, also I want to go get my future wife" he finished.

The council members were baffled, "y-your son?" the stuttered, "Yes my son, I do have a lover in Konoha if you didn't know, she has been with me for around 6 years" he replied walking past them.

"Kankuro will be in charge while Temari and I are gone," he stated "why is Tamari-chan going?" they wondered, "Because my blossom is friends with her and Shikamaru want to see her"

Temari lit up, "really?" she cheered, "what the hell are we still doing here!" she shouted and pulled Gaara and Kakashi out the door.

Kankuro looked at the council members and smirked evilly, "since I am temporary Kazekage and you have to do everything I ask" Kankuro laughed maliciously.

"First I want a foot massage and I would like a bunch of food I'm starving" Kankuro laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat at home with Hinata and Naruto, "what do you think Gaara will do?" Sakura asked them, Naruto looked at Hinata then Sakura "I really don't know"

Sakura sighed it had been three days since Kakashi left, 'he should be arriving today' she thought.

"So Sakura have you decided what you want to name him?" Hinata asked, "I think I really like Shouten" Sakura smiled, Hinata smiled back "we have decided to name ours Sachi"

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Sakura said as she got up having trouble since her stomach had become a lot larger.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it to reveal Kakashi, "Oi, Kakashi-sensei did Gaara give you a letter back?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head, "no Sakura" Sakura frowned, "come in" she sighed as he walked past her then she saw right behind him was Temari and…Gaara!

Sakura face lit up as she hugged him; "I didn't write a letter when I could just tell you in person" he smiled at her.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Sakura asked; "until the baby is born" he smiled.

She hugged him again, "I'm so happy to see you," he looked down at her stomach, "so he is in there" Gaara said placing his hand on her hips.

"Yup" she smiled, "Oh I forgot to tell you," he got back up to her level, "since you have my child I don't have to wait till your 20 you can come with me as soon as you're ready"

"Really!" she exclaimed, he nodded "and when we get back to Suna I want you to marry me" Sakura's jaw dropped.

He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal a white gold band with a diamond cherry blossom on it.

"Are you serious?" she asked, he looked into her eyes; "I could not ask for a better woman" she smiled as he held her she cuddled up to his chest.

"About time you married her Gaara" Naruto smirked as he stood behind Sakura; Gaara looked up at Naruto and smirked.

"Yeah I know, but it has been difficult for us to be together," Gaara stated, Sakura walked back in followed by Gaara and Temari.

"Well how about we all go out to dinner tonight?" Sakura suggested, everyone nodded, "I'll go call Shikamaru to tell him you're here Temari," Temari blushed as she heard this.

"I can't Sakura" Kakashi sighed, "I have a date" he said giggling, Sakura smiled at her old sensei "with Anko?"

Kakashi nodded, "well I'll be off" and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sakura laughed "ok just let me go change"

Soon there was another knock at the door, Gaara went and answered it "Oi" Shikamaru greeted, "SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled jumping on him.

"Hi Temari" he said back after she finished smothering him with kisses, they stood back up, "is it true did you really miss me?" she asked shyly.

Shikamaru blushed a little, "umm…yea" he answered quietly, Temari blushed "so you want to come to dinner with us?" she asked him.

He nodded in agreement, Sakura finally came down "Gomen, ok lets go" she said as they all walked out the door.

Sakura held onto Gaara's arm, it was her comfort zone, being by his side "So Gaara how is Suna doing?" Shikamaru asked, he had his arm around Temari's waist.

"Pretty good, of course I have been getting lectures on how I'm not married yet" he looked down at Sakura who had a smile on her face.

They all walked down the street to find the restaurant, "Sakura!" they all heard, Ino ran up to her "I heard you were pregnant" she squealed.

Sakura nodded, "but who's the father?" Ino asked, everyone stared at her as if she were stupid, "God, Ino" Naruto said "why do you think we couldn't find Gaara and Sakura on the night of the festival"

Ino's eyes went wide, "you mean Gaara, the Kazekage, is the father!" she asked, "yes Ino" Sakura sighed.

Gaara glared at the blonde girl, "and I would like it if you didn't talk about me as if I weren't here" Gaara growled.

Ino looked up to see a very irritated Gaara, "now, now Gaara" Sakura said trying to calm him down "don't be mean"

Ino looked and saw Temari, they made eye contact and had glaring contests, "Shika-kun what are you doing with her?" Ino looked hurt.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino why do you keep calling me that?" Ino frowned; she glared at Temari before she walked away.

Temari rolled her eyes, "my god" soon they all got to the restaurant and were seated.

"Gaara did you think of any names for the baby?" Sakura asked, "Actually I did, I thought Shouten would be a good name" he said.

Sakura smiled, "it sounds great that's what it thought too" Gaara turned his attention to Naruto, "so I heard you were going to have a daughter"

Naruto nodded with his stupid fox grin, "yup and we have decided to name her Sachi" Hinata nodded.

They all finished up dinner; they waved Hinata and Naruto off and headed home, "Hey Temari want to come over for a while before you head in?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure" Temari smiled, "I'll see you two later" Temari waved off, Sakura and Gaara watched Temari and Shikamaru disappear.

They turned to each other and started laughing, "She doesn't even know what she is getting into" Sakura said in between laughs.

Gaara and Sakura walked back to Sakura's house, Sakura yawned as they entered "man I'm tired," Gaara looked at her, for some reason seeing her tired made him drowsy.

Gaara then let out a yawn, his eyes widened "what was that?" he asked panicking, "all you did was yawn Gaara, you must be tired too" Sakura replied.

"But I have never yawned in my entire life," he said to her, **'Damn it just sleep' **Shukaku yelled, 'why so you can take over' Gaara shot back.

'**I can't believe you haven't noticed my presence has lessened, half of me went into the child in our blossoms womb,'** Shukaku said matter factly.

'That makes sense and I have noticed a weaken in your spirit' Gaara said to Shukaku, **'don't rub it in'** he pouted.

Sakura and Gaara went up stairs and changed, they both got into bed "just try and sleep Gaara I swear if I sense anything I will wake you up, I am a medic Nin I know how to handle this stuff"

Gaara nodded, he lay down and closed his eyes, than he drifted off into the darkness of sleep without even noticing.

Sakura noticed he fell asleep and waited about 20 minutes, when nothing happened she smiled and turned of the light and fell asleep against Gaara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaru what do you want to do?" Temari asked as they sat on the couch, Temari looked off to the side and when she turned back to him, he kissed her.

She turned cherry red, "S-Shikamaru" Temari stuttered, she touched her lips and looked at him, he smiled an innocent smile.

She kept replying the moment in her head, finally she focused back on him, "Shikamaru" Temari said sensually licking her lips.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, "well then shall we" he smirked while switching off the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara opened his eyes to be face to face with Sakura's sleeping face, he sat up and looked at the clock, '9:00am' it read he looked around everything seemed to be as it had been the night before.

Gaara looked down at Sakura then to her belly; he smiled 'who would have thought having a child was all I needed to be able to sleep'

Sakura stirred in her sleep, he was about to wake her when "Oh Gaara" she said in her sleep, he smirked 'so she is dreaming about me, huh'

A smile came upon her face, "Gaara how are you so amazing" she giggled, he felt himself harden as Sakura's mews continued.

He continued to stare at this beautiful woman beside him; he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it, 'how come I was so lucky to find you?'

"I didn't do anything to deserve all the love you gave and continue to give me" he whispered, "you noticed me when no one else would" she whispered back.

He shot his hand back, she opened her eyes and looked up at him "did you have a good sleep?" she asked placing a hand on his back.

"I think so" he said, she began drawing designs on his back; he looked back at her through the corner of his eye.

"Did you dream anything?" Sakura asked continuing her work, "I don't think so, I'm not sure what a dream is" he replied.

"Well, lets see, a dream is like a memory just sometimes it is not real, sometimes it is a memory, and other times its something you want to happen" she said trying to explain it.

He tried to think if he had one of those, then it hit him:

_Gaara's dream…_

_Gaara sat in his office doing some paperwork when the door opened, a little boy about 3 with blood red hair and emerald green eyes ran in, "daddy, daddy" he jumped into his lap._

_Sakura soon followed in, "now, now Shouten don't bother daddy to much he has a lot of work to do" Sakura smiled at the two._

"_Don't worry Sakura I have time for my favorite little boy," Gaara said as he played with his son._

"_I have good news" Sakura said fixing up his messy office, "really?" he said looking at her as Shouten sat on his lap._

_She nodded, "I'm pregnant again" she smiled, a big grin appeared on Gaara's face, "are you serious?" she nodded._

"_Daddy, what does pregnant mean?" Shouten asked, he looked down at his son "well it mean you are going to have a new brother or sister" Gaara told his little boy._

_His smile was huge, "really?" he said excitedly, he nodded "YEAH!" he smiled, "ok sweetheart we have to go now, say buy to daddy" Sakura smiled._

"_Bye daddy" Shouten hugged him and jumped off Sakura went up to his desk and leaned over it, Gaara got up and met her and they kissed, "EW!" Shouten made a face._

_Sakura and Gaara laughed, "daddy, daddy look what I learned to do" Shouten said as he moved the sand around in the air._

_Gaara smiled, "that is very good" Sakura laughed at the two, "ok now we really have to go"_

_She turned around and blew a kiss to Gaara and winked, "bye sweetness" and with that they left._

_Gaara sat back in his chair smirking, 'another child huh?' he thought, then an image of Sakura and Shouten entered his mind, he smiled think of the new addition to the family._

_End of Gaara's dream…_

"Gaara? Gaara" Sakura said nudging him in the back, "yea," he replied, "well did you?" he smiled at her, "I believe so" he smirked.

"What was it about?" she asked, "it was about you" he said looking at her, "was it good?" she smiled, "it was very good, maybe not as good as your dream" he smirked.

She turned red, "how much did I say?" she asked turning even redder, "something about how amazing I am"

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her, she thought for a moment, then she smirked "I want everyone to know that we're getting married"

He sighed, "Ok" they got up and got dressed, as soon as they were ready they headed out the door.

As they walked down the street, Sakura saw Neji and TenTen, "Oi Sakura-chan!" TenTen called, they came together "konichuwa TenTen" Sakura smiled.

Gaara and Neji "hn" the girls sweat dropped, "something never change" TenTen said, Sakura laughed.

"Sakura-chan guess what I am four months pregnant" TenTen said excitedly, "really! I am seven months pregnant" Sakura and TenTen giggled together.

They looked over at Gaara and Neji who were now conversating, "wonder what they're talking about?" Sakura and TenTen thought aloud.

"Gaara do you have any idea how to handle a pregnant woman, TenTen is freaking me out," Neji panicked, "why are you asking me I just found out Sakura was pregnant a couple days ago, I was going to ask you" Gaara replied.

"Damn," they both said, "they say it only gets worse especially in the last few months," Neji told Gaara, "damn it, Sakura is two months due"

Both men sighed, "well thanks for trying" they said to each other, they walked back to TenTen and Sakura, "Neji! Guess what Sakura-chan and Gaara-sama are getting married!" TenTen jumped.

"She wants us to go to the wedding in Suna!" TenTen finished, "Ok" Neji sighed, and they waved each other off, "well that was nice" Sakura smiled.

They continued down the street until they saw Kiba and Lee at a ramen stand with Naruto.

"Konichuwa" Sakura said as they approached them, "Oi Sakura you look big" Kiba joked; Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"So Gaara" Kiba waved to him, he and Kiba had also become friends, "I heard you were the father of Sakura's baby, let me guess it happen that night you two went 'missing'" he and Naruto laughed.

"I can't believe I lost you my Sakura" Lee cried on the ground, everyone sweat dropped, "but I am glad if I lost you, I lost you to Gaara-kun" he regained his posture and did the nice guy pose.

"So I guess you all already know that Gaara and I are getting married" Sakura asked, they all nodded, "and congratulations" Kiba and Lee said together.

"Would you all like to come to the wedding in Suna?" she asked, they all nodded "I'll tell Hinata" Naruto put in.

"Arigato!" she waved as they left Sakura and Gaara walked and found all their friends and told them the good news.

"Ok last but not least Tsunade" Sakura said as they entered the Hokage tower, Sakura walked up to the secretary "May I please see Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Actually the Hokage is free now, you may go in" she said, they walked down the hall and knocked on the door, "come in" they heard Tsunade's voice.

Sakura opened the door and proceeded in followed by Gaara, "Tsunade-sama I have good news" Sakura smiled.

Tsunade looked up from her work, "Kazekage-sama" she looked surprised, "I did not expect you" she finished.

"Yes I decided to come on short notice once I found out," he spoke, she nodded her head, "well what have you to tell me?" she looked at Sakura.

"Well after Shouten is born, I am going to move to Suna and marry Gaara" she said excitedly holding out her hand to show the ring.

"Oh my" Tsunade said looking at the ring, "it's beautiful" she looked up at Sakura and then to Gaara, "how much was it?" she asked.

Gaara thought for a second, "I think it was around 8,000 for them to cut it perfectly and to shape it" Tsunade and Sakura's jaws dropped.

Sakura hugged Gaara I can't believe you would buy something that expensive for me" he held her around the waist, "that ring wasn't even good enough for you"

Sakura smiled and kissed him, Tsunade smiled seeing Sakura this happy "well I hope you two do well in Suna" Tsunade told them.

"Also we were hoping you would come to the wedding" Sakura put in, "I'd love too" Tsunade said.

"Well it's getting late we should probably head home" Sakura said waving Tsunade good-bye, "what time is it?" Gaara asked, "Its eight" Sakura laughed.

"Who would have thought that would have taken all day" Sakura laughed, Gaara sighed 'today was tiring' he thought.

They finally arrived home, Sakura saw there was a message on her machine, and Sakura walked up and hit the button.

_You have one new message._

_First new message:_

_Hey Sakura, stop it Shikamaru that tickles (giggle) well yea I just wanted to tell you that, Shikamaru I'm trying to leave a message and you hands are cold, Ok sorry well I'll be staying at Shikamaru's house again so I'll see you two tomorrow._

Sakura and Gaara stared at each other, both wide eyed, "well that was an interesting message" Gaara said breaking the silence.

Sakura looked at him, "hey it's your sister" Sakura said walking upstairs, "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked following her, "Oh nothing" she smirked.

She went into their room, "seriously what is that supposed to mean?" he questioned his lovely lady.

"Nothing my master" she smirked slyly, he raised an (eyebrow) at her intensions, "well 'slave' if it is nothing then why don we get on with our fun for tonight" he smirked back.

"Fine with me" she said slipping under the covers, he pulled his shirt off and crawled into bed with her as he turned off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Yes! I am updating! I like this story it is so cool! Yea! Ok people I hope you like the chapter! R&R!**

"AGHH!" Gaara winced as he heard Sakura scream for the billionth time, Gaara paced the floor every five seconds looking at the hospital doors.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and TenTen sat against a wall watching Gaara pace, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Shino, and Choji were against the other wall.

"Calm down Gaara" Temari said, "your giving me a head ache with you walking too and fro" Gaara glared at Temari, "CALM DOWN HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN SAKURA IS SUFFERING!" Gaara screamed.

Temari shuddered, "what's that?" Gaara asked, everyone went silent "Gaara I don't hear anything" Naruto complained, everyone went wide eyed and looked at the doors to the room that contained Sakura.

Then the doors flew open revealing Tsunade with a huge smile on her face, Gaara walked up to her and grabbed her by her green overcoat "Where's Sakura!" he yelled in her face.

Tsunade frowned at him and slapped his hands away, "calm down, Kazekage-sama" Tsunade resumed her smile, "the baby is born and is completely healthy" Gaara ran past her into the room.

He arrived at Sakura's side, she looked so worn out Sakura looked up at Gaara and smiled, he noticed a bundle in her arms, "look Gaara it's your son" Sakura said weakly.

Sakura handed Gaara the bundle that held a small baby boy with a little red poking out from the blanket the baby boy open his eyes, Gaara smiled as he gazed upon almost identical emerald orbs.

All the others ran up behind him, "Awww he is so adorable" Ino smiled, Gaara just stared down at Shouten 'this feels just as good as the first time I kissed Sakura' Gaara thought as he looked up and saw Sakura.

"Can I hold him, Gaara?" TenTen asked, Gaara hesitated for a second but then let her hold him and admire him, "He's so cute and he looks just like his father, with the exception of his eyes.

Temari snatched Shouten out of TenTen's arms, "my nephew is SOOOOO cute!" Temari exclaimed, "I must go get him cute little outfits!" she cheered and handed him to Hinata and ran out the door.

Every one sweat dropped, Hinata looked down at the small boy, and he looked back up at her Hinata poked his cheek gently; Shouten grabbed it weakly and out the finger in his mouth.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" TenTen and Ino giggled, everyone had gotten a chance to hold him until he was once again with his mother, "I wonder what ours will look like Hinata?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yea same here what do you think ours will look like Neji?" TenTen said, waving off everyone decided to let the two be.

"When can you get out of the hospital?" he asked her holding the sleeping Shouten, who had Gaara's finger in his mouth "tomorrow, and then we should…well I mean I should pack" Sakura yawned.

Gaara nodded "oh did you know, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee are all coming with us and staying till the wedding?" Gaara asked her, Sakura smiled "no I didn't that's sounds good"

Sakura was soon fast asleep, Gaara looked down at his son and actually smiled, "hello Shouten" Gaara whispered, Shouten smiled at his father with his emerald eyes, Gaara set him back in the crib for him to sleep, Gaara watched him he didn't go to sleep till about 3am, Gaara sighed at the trait he inherited obviously from him.

Soon following Gaara drifted into sleep, waking up to crying he looked at Shouten who was screaming his lungs off, Gaara got up and looked around there was no sense of anyone but him and Sakura, Sakura sat up "Sakura what's wrong with him?" Gaara panicked, "give him to me" Sakura groaned.

Gaara picked up Shouten and handed him to Sakura, she held him and rocked him a little, soon he was back to sleep, Sakura handed him back to Gaara and he put him in his crib again, "what was that?" Gaara asked.

"He was just crying, no big deal" Sakura stretched and looked at the clock "10:00" she yawned and got up, "don't worry Gaara crying is normal for babies" Gaara sighed in relief, Sakura went and gathered all the things she brought with her and out them in a bag.

Gaara grabbed her bag and Sakura grabbed Shouten, "ready?" she asked, he nodded and they walked to the front desk of the hospital, "konichuwa Shizune" Sakura smiled, Shizune looked up "Sakura-chan are you leaving already?" she asked.

"Yes I am, look for yourself Shouten is the cutest little thing ever," Sakura smiled Shizune looked at him and smiled "he's so adorable, he looks like you Kazekage-sama, except his eyes of course" Shizune said playing with the small child, Sakura waved at her and her and Gaara headed for her house.

Once they arrived Sakura gave Gaara Shouten, "be careful I just want to pack and I'll be finished," Sakura said and headed up stairs, Gaara looked at his son, he had red hair like him and he did look like himself, Gaara smiled "Sakura" he called up the stairs, "what?" she answered back.

"Before I left I told them to get all the essentials the baby will need so everything should be ready there by now and I think we should get there as soon as possible" Gaara told her, "ok I will just call every one now and tell them we have to leave tomorrow," Sakura yelled down the hall.

Gaara sighed, and then felt something in the air he looked down and saw sand particles in the air moving in a rhythm, Gaara knew it wasn't him, he looked at Shouten he was moving his fingers and it seemed the sand was moving with them.

"Sakura" Gaara called, "what now Gaara I'm trying to pack" Sakura said walking up to him, "Sakura I think he inherited something else from me" Gaara said pointing to the sand floating in the air; Sakura went wide eyed "is Shukaku inside him?" Sakura asked, Gaara shook his head "no Shukaku says that he has the power he says now it will become a blood limit"

Sakura sighed in relief, "well that sounds interesting" Sakura smiled, "Shukaku also says that it only created the blood limit because of something in your chakra" Gaara told her, she thought for a second "oh well I just finished calling them so they know and are packing now I just have to finish" Sakura laughed and kissed Gaara's cheek.

'Weird woman' Gaara thought **'damn right she's weird but she's hot and gave us a son'** Shukaku said happily, 'our son?' Gaara asked **'I am part of you so he is my son too'** Shukaku pouted, 'does that mean he can hear you too?' Gaara wondered **'not till later maybe 13'** Shukaku stated.

Gaara turned on the TV and began watching what ever was on, Shouten was entertaining himself with the small amount of sand Gaara aloud him to have, finally after about 2 hours Sakura came downstairs with two backpacks, Gaara groaned he knew she would find a way to make him carry one or maybe even both.

'Ring' the phone rang and Sakura ran to answer it, "oh hi Hinata!" Sakura chimed, "really!" she said happily, "you guys are!" "Naruto suggested it!" "You want to too!" "That is so awesome I would be so happy hold on lemme check what Gaara can do" Gaara shrunk in his seat, 'great she wants something' he thought.

"Gaara!" Sakura smiled at him stepping right in his view, 'she really wants something' he looked up at her, "what do you want?" he asked, "I was just wondering if you could get Naruto and Hinata a house in Suna preferably near our house" Sakura stuck out her bottom lip, he glared at her intensely but she never faltered.

'Damn her' Gaara continued his glare, "please" she begged, "I'll give you something special" Sakura smiled, this sparked his interest, "and what is that?" he looked at her, she put her finger on his lips "you do want more children don't you" she said sensually.

Gaara smirked, "fine, but only because I don't hate Naruto" Gaara said, "but I get it when I want it" Gaara stated, Sakura smiled "yes master" she smirked, "Hinata" Sakura went back on the phone, "yes! Gaara will get you a house, ok well see you tomorrow" Sakura said hanging up the phone, then the door opened and Temari ran in, "guess what!" Temari yelled.

"Shikamaru is moving in with me in Suna!" Temari danced around happily, Gaara turned his glare to Temari "you better be saying he is moving into your new house," Gaara said sternly, "oh come on Gaara" Temari got on her knees beside Gaara "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" she begged, Gaara glared at her "fine" he huffed.

"Yea thanks Gaara" Temari hugged him, Gaara twitched 'damn women' Gaara cursed, "aww hi little Shouten" Temari said picking him up, "he is just so adorable!" she squealed and hugged him, "I want to play with him" Temari said placing him on her lap.

Gaara rolled his eyes, 'great Shikamaru is going to be living in **my** house with** my **sister, he better watch himself' Gaara thought angrily, another couple hours Gaara watched Temari and Sakura play with **his** son, Gaara glared at the two, Temari saw Gaara "aww Gaara is it your time of the month" she joked, Gaara stood up anger apparent on his face "you are lucky your holding my son woman or I would kill you!" he yelled and glared and then walked out the door slamming it.

Sakura laughed, "I think you made him mad" Temari and Sakura burst out laughing, Shouten looked at them happily, "don't worry little Shouten" Temari smiled at him, "you'll get used to your daddy's craziness" Temari and Sakura began laughing again.

Gaara stormed down the street, "Hey Gaara" Naruto waved, Gaara grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him behind him, "your sparring with me!" Gaara told him, "b-but Gaara" Naruto stuttered 'I am so dead' Naruto sweat drooped seeing Gaara's angered face, 'so dead'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat in the living room, it was 12:57pm Sakura glared at the door, Shouten was already asleep and Temari went to bed also, the door opened and Gaara walked in, "and where the hell have you been!" Sakura yelled in a hushed tone, "out" he said as if it were nothing.

Sakura twitched, "Hinata called and was wondering where Naruto was!" Sakura yelled still in a hushed tone, "he was sparring with me" Gaara said heading for the fridge, Sakura grew angry "you were sparring till 12 midnight" Gaara looked at her, "I had to work of** a lot **of steam" he glared, Sakura brushed it off and stomped upstairs.

Gaara growled and rolled his eyes, 'damn woman!' he yelled in his mind, Gaara walked into her room where she was situated under the covers, Gaara pulled off his shirt and crawled into bed too, "Sakura" he complained, Sakura turned to him with a scowl on her face, "what?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I was worried about you" Sakura told him, he laughed "you don't need to worry about me" he kissed her, she smiled "I know but I love you so it is only natural" she kissed him back; "now we need to go to sleep since we are going to travel tomorrow" Sakura yawned and cuddled into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I am so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me my best friend moved to Louisiana and she is visiting for a little so I was with her this entire week! And also I will be going to camp on Sunday once again! Yes it is the same camp I went to last month but it is so awesome I'm going again! Well hope you like the final chapter! R&R!**

Sakura sat up hearing the loud alarm clock and then as if on cue Shouten began crying, Sakura groaned and got out of bed punching the alarm clock smashing it in the process she made her way to the room beside hers, she walked in and lifted Shouten out of his crib.

Sakura yawned as she began to rock him "shhh…little Shouten you mustn't cry nothing is wrong," Sakura sighed as the crying continued she walked down stairs and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and placed it in his mouth, Sakura glad for the silence sat down on the couch, she assumed Gaara and Temari weren't up yet.

Then to make things worse there was a knock at the door, Sakura groaned getting up and walking towards the door opening it to reveal Sasuke "Sasuke?" Sakura gasped, he smirked "hai, Sakura it is me, I have come back for you my darling" Sakura mentally hit her self in the face 'greeeeeeeeat' she sarcastically thought.

"Whose baby is that?" Sasuke asked noticing Shouten in her hands, Sakura glared at him "it is my son" she stated, "Sakura I'm so sorry" Sasuke said, she looked at him with a questioning look "I didn't know you were raped" he said sadly **'IS HE JUST FREAKIN' MENTALLY RETARDED!'** Inner Sakura yelled "Sasuke I was not rapped" Sakura said.

Sasuke starred at her and she held out her hand to show off the ring Gaara had gotten for her, Sasuke stared at it with shock on his face "who" he demanded "Gaara" Sakura smiled, Sasuke clenched his fists "you bitch how could you do this to me!" he yelled raising a fist and moving to hit her, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to move her body so it would hit her, she waited awhile but it never came she slowly opened one eye and saw a wall of sand in front of her.

Sakura looked behind her to see Gaara glaring at Sasuke, the sand fell down and made its way back to it's master "Uchiha" Gaara spat out, Sasuke glared back "how dare you" Sasuke hissed out, Gaara looked taken back "how dare I? I have loved Sakura for seven years" Gaara's glare intensified, "so how dare you come here and almost hurt **my** flower"

Sasuke gulped at the angered Kazekage, "besides" Sakura chimed in "even when you left I did not love you I stopped liking you before the chunin exams" Sakura said walking behind Gaara, "now" Gaara said "if you don't mind we have to get ready for our trip" Gaara finished stepping inside "ow!" Sasuke rubbed his head and looked up.

"Yes! I got him!" Temari cheered then saw him looking up at her, she laughed and dove back in the window, he looked back and Gaara slammed the door on his face, Sasuke growled I defeat 'damn Gaara if only he wasn't there I was planning on asking Sakura out the day he arrived, if only he did not arrive early for the exams' Sasuke angrily thought and headed in the direction of Naruto's house.

Sakura went upstairs and put Shouten back to sleep, she walked out and saw Temari, they both smirked and high fived "nice hit" Sakura cheered, Temari beamed, Gaara walked up the stairs and walked into the bed room a scowl on his face, Sakura walked in behind him and shut the door "ne, Gaara-kun we have 30 minutes before we leave and we're already but before we leave" Sakura smirked he turned and looked at her, "I want to have some fun"

Gaara looked at her with lust in his eye's, Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm all yours Gaara-kun" she said sensually, Gaara picked her up and moved her to the bed, Sakura began removing his pants and boxers as Gaara tore (not literally) her clothes off, Gaara wasted no time getting into her.

Sakura moaned and cried his name as he thrust in and out of her, "Ga…Gaara…faster!" Sakura panted clutching onto his arms, "come on you two stop fucking each other Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru are here" Temari called through the door, Sakura blushed as Gaara got off and sat down "ne, Gaara-kun I'm not done yet" Sakura smiled sensually, she pushed Gaara down and moved down and grabbed his large member.

Sakura massaged it tenderly before lowering her mouth and taking it, Gaara was stunned by her action, Sakura sucked hard on his throbbing dick, finally she sat up and moved up to him kissing him on the lips, he immediately kissed her back "all done" she smiled sitting up "but I'm not" Gaara smirked bringing her back down and kissing her.

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Naruto yelled, "We know you are obsessed with doing each other but save it till we get to Suna" Shikamaru put in, Gaara sighed as they both got up and got dressed, finally walking out the door and down the stairs to see them waiting for them, Sakura took Shouten from Temari and Gaara picked up both of Sakura's bags 'might as well save her the breathe' Gaara thought.

Sakura smiled and they all walked outside and Sakura locked the house and placed the key in her special spot, then the headed of towards the gates where they saw Ino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Lee, Sakura waved to them all and said their hellos, Naruto picked up Hinata, seeing as how she could not run being pregnant and all, Neji did the same for Tenten.

They soon took of in the direction of Suna, if they didn't stop the would make it by night, after running awhile Sakura noticed something, someone was following them, Sakura stopped triggering everyone else to stop "what's wrong Sakura" Ino asked, Sakura looked around "I could have sworn I felt someone's chakra" then several missing nin jumped out and surrounded them.

"What do we have here?" the assumed leader said laughing, "look's like a bunch of Leaf shinobi and three Sand shinobi, boss" another said, "well looks like you have money give it to use and also the pretty pink and the two blondes, seeing as the other two are pregnant, although they are very good looking" one ordered.

Gaara growing very impatient stepped up "why don't you just leave and I won't kill every damn one of you" he demanded, all the missing nin's began laughing "and what are you going to do you only look about 20 years of age" the leader laughed, "boss" one called "WHAT?" he turned to the one that called him, "that sure looks a lot like the Kazekage"

"Don't be ridicules, the Kazekage of Sand is in Suna and he can control sand" the leader laughed once again, Gaara very angry now with being delayed raised the sand around him and sent it to them, much screaming was heard as Gaara finished off the so called nin's, soon they were running again and finally broke into the desert, Gaara hardened the sand they ran on to make it a lot easier to run on.

"Look the village" Hinata said after a couple hours, Sakura sighed in relief she was tired of running and wanted to get there, they slowed when the got to the gates and saw two guards, "Kazekage-sama" the bowed and rose, "these are the shinobi from Leaf," Gaara said pointing at them, "also this is my to-be-wife Sakura and my son Shouten" the guards looked at the woman he gestured too.

"Sakura-sama" the bowed and Sakura blushed in embarrassment, they all walked into the village and headed for the Kazekage's mansion "you will all be staying at my estate while you are here, Naruto and Hinata I will get you a house and Shikamaru…" Gaara glared at him, it wasn't that he didn't like Shikamaru just the fact he was doing his sister; he was a very over protective brother.

"He will be staying with Temari," Gaara finished, "Yea Home!" Temari yelled as a ginormous (I love that word) house came into view, Gaara and Temari walked in first because everyone else was still gaping at the house, soon the walked in and their mouths fell to the ground.

"I'm going to be living here?" Sakura jumped with joy, Gaara smiled at her "glad you like it" Temari lead Shikamaru to her room and Kankuro came up and was taking everyone to the guest rooms, Sakura followed Gaara upstairs and into a room "good they finished Shouten's room" Gaara said leading her into a red and blue room, Gaara took Shouten and put him in the crib.

"Now my blossom our room," Gaara smirked and lead her across the hall, he covered her eyes and opened the door and pushed her in from behind "Gaara I want to see it" Sakura giggled, Gaara removed his hands to reveal a large room with a king size canopy bed in the back center, the bed sheets were black along with the pillows but there was a pastel pink canopy around it.

Sakura looked around and found a balcony and a dresser for her and then the bathroom, "wow" was all Sakura could say before launching onto Gaara and hugging him, "thank you Gaara" Sakura smiled "only the best for my cherry blossom" he said putting her stuff beside her dresser.

"When should we have the wedding Gaara" Sakura asked as she put her things away and he lay on the bed, "the day after tomorrow" he said calmly "so soon?" she looked at him, he sat up and returned her gaze "I'm tired of making you wait Sakura" Sakura smiled at him "I love you Gaara" Sakura smiled.

Temari walked in "hey you two should get some sleep we have to go wedding shopping tomorrow girls with girls and guys are going with the guys" Temari smiled and then left, Sakura blinked at the place where Temari had just been "does she always eavesdrop?" Sakura asked, "Always" Gaara replied closing his eyes, "how?" Sakura wondered "I don't know…I try not to question it" Gaara said.

Sakura laughed at his attempt at a joke "well Kazekage-_sama_ we should get some sleep" Sakura smiled and climbed into bed and snuggled up to Gaara who put his hand protectively around her as he and Sakura fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes when realization hit her "I get to go shop for a wedding dress!" Sakura squealed waking Gaara up, "what's with the wakeup call" he demanded he looked very cranky "oh Gaara-kun I have to go shopping for our wedding tomorrow!" Sakura yelled happily.

Sakura ran to the dresser and changed "ne, I don't have any money" Sakura said sadly, "here" Sakura turned around and Gaara threw a bag to her she opened it and saw a butt load of money "I can have all of this?" Sakura wondered, Gaara nodded and got dressed himself.

Sakura ran and kissed him "see you later sweet-ness!" Sakura smiled and ran out the door to the living room to find Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari who was holding Shouten, waiting for her "gomen" Sakura smiled "no problem" Temari smiled back "ready?" Ino put in and all of the girls left for the market place.

They were walking by a baby store when Sakura saw the most adorable stroller, "hey come on in here I want this stroller" Sakura smiled and they followed her in, "umm sir, I would like that stroller" Sakura said pointing to the one in the window it was red and black and was a fancy design.

"Ma'am that is our most expensive stroller, it is worth 1,500 dollars, do you posses that much money, you don't look like on of the council members wives you are far to young" he said, Sakura's eye's twitched **'I'm tired of listening to this geezer talk, for god's sake I'm the Kazekage's wife!' **Inner Sakura yelled 'yes I too am tired of this old man, what women can't be rich' Sakura steamed.

Temari seeing Sakura's state, "um sir," Temari put in "Ah Temari-chan good to see you" he said, "yea, what ever, this is the Kazekage's wife" Temari glared at him, "oh my apologies" he bowed, Sakura glared at the man "well I want it now so get it and here's your damn money!" Sakura said throwing it at him.

"And the Kazekage will be hearing how you treat you customers" Sakura said placing Shouten in the stroller, the man gulp and fake smiled "my, my is that the Kazekage's son" he asked, "what's it to you" Sakura said harshly and walked out of the store, with the others following her.

"Ok now to the bridal store" Temari smiled and they followed her down the street, "Look it's the Kazekage's wife and son!" someone shouted, they turned around and saw a swarm of people flooding towards them "aw is that him he is so cute" **flash** "can we get a picture of you holding him?" **flash** "where did you and the Kazekage do it?" Temari walked in front of Sakura "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Sakura does not wish to be hassled now if you want to live I suggest you back off and leave her alone or so help me I will slice you all into little pieces!" Temari demanded and all of them zoomed off, Temari turned around with a look of satisfaction on her face "thanks Temari" Sakura smiled.

Finally they all made it to the bridal store and began trying on dresses, finally finding one for each of the that was just perfect, which took, being women, about three hours, after they all got their dresses and Sakura paid for them the decided to go out to eat at a small café.

While they were eating Sakura saw Kakashi and Anko walk by the window, she walked out side and called out to them, "Oi, Sakura" Kakashi waved "how are you we rushed over as soon as we found out the date, everyone else is also here somewhere" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Wow really that's awesome" Sakura smiled at her former teacher, "well we are eating lunch want to join?" Sakura offered, "No, no Sakura we just ate and are heading back to our hotel" Kakashi said, Sakura waved as they went out of view and headed back to the restaurant "ready to go?" Tenten asked, they all got up and headed back to the house.

Sakura looked at the clock, it read 6:30pm "Hello!" she called as each went to their own rooms "I guess they're not home yet" Sakura sighed and headed upstairs and put Shouten to sleep and then went to her room and put the wedding dress up.

"I think I'll turn in early tonight" Sakura said to no one, she changed into some night cloths and turned of the light, then she headed to bed, about an hour later Gaara walked in and saw her sleeping, he pulled off his shirt and climbed in with his slumbering woman and fell asleep beside her awaiting for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sat up hearing Shouten begin to cry, he glanced at the clock "11:30" he said quietly, he sat for a while then he went wide eyed "11:30 the wedding starts at noon!" Gaara actually panicked, Sakura shot up "what's wrong" she asked "we have to get ready!" he yelled, Sakura looked at the clock "OH MY GOD!"

Gaara got all ready and ran out so Sakura could change, it seemed everyone got up late, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ran into her room "Sakura are you ready!" they asked, Sakura nodded while putting her last shoe on "Gaara just left and the marriage will be like a parade, so he goes then Neji and Tenten, then Ino and Kiba, next would be Hinata and Naruto, and last would be Shikamaru and I, followed by you" Temari said dragging her downstairs.

Tenten and Neji went out, Sakura looked out the window it was like a parade, there where platforms that they would stand on and it would move down the street to the wedding location, Sakura noticed Temari and Shikamaru get on they're platform, Sakura breathed in she had been waiting for this day since the day Gaara told her he loved her too.

Sakura opened the door and walked onto her platform, she felt her gut drop as she saw all the people lined up on the sides of the streets, she was nervous as hell, but then Kakashi walked on the platform too with Shouten "nervous Sakura" he smiled under his mask, Sakura smiled "I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my life" Sakura smiled weakly.

"Don't worry it will all go away the second you see him" Kakashi told her handing Shouten to her, Sakura nodded as they continued ever so slowly to the wedding location, "here is the final turn" Kakashi said to her, Sakura gulped and they went on the turn and stopped, Kakashi lead Sakura off and into a green area.

Sakura walked in with Kakashi to see a bunch of people from Konoha and some from Suna, Sakura looked and saw Gaara at the front, it felt as if 20,000 lbs were lifted from her shoulders, Kakashi walked her down the aisle and gave her to Gaara, and Temari came up and took Shouten and held him.

"Now we may begin" the preacher said loudly, Sakura just stared into Gaara's eyes and smiled, "do you Gaara, Kazekage, take the Haruno Sakura to be your willfully wedded wife" he looked to Gaara, "I do" he said not taking his eyes off of her, "and do you Haruno Sakura take Gaara, the Kazekage, to be your willfully wedded husband" he turned to Sakura "I do" she smiled at Gaara.

"With nothing further I now proclaim you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he told them, Gaara stepped up to Sakura "now you will never have wait for me again" he said before he kissed her and everyone broke into loud applause, they broke apart "and now you won't have to leave me anymore" Sakura smiled and they kissed again.

**END!**


End file.
